Teeth
by DevonDJTThomas
Summary: 17-year-old Stark Cambridge must choose between his somewhat mortal soul mate Aphrodite De Von or his vampire true love Jamie-Leigh Carlton knowing that his choice could effect the possible apocalypse. Sink your Teeth into this dark Paranormal Romance.
1. Part 1: The Beginning Chapters 1 to 10

TEETH

Devon J. Thomas

Being a Vampire has never been this tantalizingly delicious…

**Contents:**

**PART 1: The Beginning**

Prologue

Chapter 1: Moving

Chapter 2: Road to Marketa

Chapter 3: Ship

Chapter 4: Marketa

Chapter 5: The Half Blood Family

Chapter 6: First Real Date

Chapter 7: What Are You?

Chapter 8: Half Bloods

Chapter 9: Into the Woods

Chapter 10: Aftermath

**\**

"_My night has become a sunny dawn because of you."_  
>-Ibn Abbad<p>

"_Belief in vampires and bloodsucking demons is as old as man himself"_

-Brian Frost

"_In a world of extreme beauty, anyone normal is ugly."_

-Scott Westerfeld: Uglies

**Part 1:**

**The Beginning**

Every Tragedy has a beginning...

1810

Prologue

Jamie

The pain was excruciating.

Jamie lay in the middle of what was now known as Central Park in early New York and crying out in pain. The burn in her neck was the most painful thing she had ever had to feel in her eighteen years of life, even more painful than her brutal murder.

She was dressed in a simple white night-gown which only sophistication was its effortless simplicity and the intricate pearl beading on the princess neckline. The rest of the dress was pure silk and was now stained with her blood. She was getting cold lying in the rain but she couldn't move a muscle due to the agonizing pain that she felt in her neck. The pain was slowly moving to the rest of her body.

She looked to her left where her brother lay, then up to the sky where she saw a full moon. Her brother was not motionless like her but he too was crying in intense pain. His body became disfigured, his shoulder bone was arching out, his back was hunched to an extreme that was humanly impossible and he kept viscously growling at the air where saliva dripped of his mouth like a terrifyingly angry dog. He even looked like he was starting to get the teeth of a great wolf.

She looked away from him immediately because she couldn't stand to see him in this type of agony.

She was the cause of their pain. If she hadn't fallen for that aristocratic man they'd both be alive... and human. But no, she _had_ to proceed, even though her instincts had warned her to stay away.

But then again she just couldn't, he was charming, handsome and dangerous: he was everything Jamie had looked in a guy.

The night she had finally accepted his offer to become his bride was the worst night of her life. As soon as she said yes she ran into his arms crying, a foolish act since if she had not, she might have seen that he was just using her as food.

His teeth sunk into her neck with such ferocity she couldn't help but scream in pain. If her brother had not decided to barge in ten minutes into his feeding, she might have been long dead by now.

In a way she was thankful, but mostly angry that he had. If he hadn't she'd be dead and not only wishing that she was.

She was lying in fetal position after Taylor staked her changer in the heart after he had drunk a large portion of her blood.

She didn't know how she could still be alive but she was somewhat grateful.

As the beast lay on the ground bleeding fiercely, she took her mouth and put it on his bleeding flesh were she drank deeply from him and looked into his deep set blue eyes, they were closed for a minute but they opened soon after and once again his teeth dug into her flesh.

She shook the memory out of her head because the rest was just too much for her to comprehend at that moment.

She was crying now and her pain was only getting worse with every passing second but now a new emotion had arose. Hunger. No it wasn't hunger, more like thirst, a deep thirst for something she had not had once in her life and this new ferocious desire for it shook her.

She wanted blood, more than anything else she wanted in her whole life, so much so that she was desperate enough to drink the blood of her changing brother before it was too late.

So she gathered up the strength to stand up and she slowly limped her way towards her brother, her twin, her blood. That vessel of life that contained the all present blood and his blood contained the thing that would cure her from her pain. She hesitated before she bent down but her hesitation was short lived. He was bleeding from his shoulder and his blood smelt amazing, she had never smelt anything like it in all of her life and had never wanted it more.

Before her teeth could dive into his flesh, a man appeared behind her with the blood that smelt even greater than her brother's

"Excuse me miss, can I help you?" the man asked in a deep English accent. His concern was shortly lived when he saw the agonizing pain in her brother's eyes and his excruciating screams. She had blocked them out when she went for his blood but now they were crystal clear, but so was each drop of rain that hit the floor.

She screamed in pain as the sound burst through her ears with no mercy or intention of stopping and her brother's screams were getting louder by each second.

"Make it stop!" she screamed in vicious agony but the sounds would not go away, instead they had only intensified when the sound of thunder came roaring out with no mercy whatsoever. She couldn't stand to feel that pain so she focused on the sound of the man's pulse, the smell of his fear and the light bumps that appeared on his skin after each passing pulse.

It was beautiful and utterly tempting; she couldn't resist anymore so she got up and limped her way towards the man who now started to run. He slipped on the mud of the wet floor after only ten seconds of his disastrous attempt to get away.

When he was on the floor Jamie pounced on him and dug her teeth straight into the skin of his neck.

2010

Chapter 1: Moving

Stark

"My life is officially over dad, you do know that?" I told my father who's forcing me to move to the upscale, yet profoundly plastic, Marketa (America's 51st state, Yip you read right I said 51st turns out 50 just wasn't enough for them).

"It's for your own good, son, plus I guarantee you'll make lots of new friends there and forget about your old ones in a matter of months," my dad told me.

"Months?"I yelled in fury "And I will _not_ forget my friends, _not ever_!" I stood there absolutely dumbfounded at what he was saying, how could I ever forget my friends?

"We're moving to Marketa and that's final young man whether you like it or not!"My father practically hissed.

"But dad I love New York, why in the world would we have to move?" I asked.

"Now see son we moving to Marketa 'cause it's a better life for you, Lisa and me, plus it has great schools, housing, safety and entertainment." My father said.

"Urgh!" I said as I stormed out of the room.

So here's the deal my dad, Tevin jnr., is the big time CEO of some hugely popular company that sells stuff and things, he's of French and American descent and is his skin tone is a light shade of cream, he has blue eyes and tanned hair both of which I, luckily, inherited. He has a strong and defined bone structure that would make any male model tremendously desirous. He and my mother divorced about 5 years ago, just after my baby sister was born, which put him in this huge depression and just recently recovered, which is probably why he chose to move to Marketa but still, how could he do this to me! I'm going to be in my senior year for crying out loud! Parents can be so inconsiderate!

My Name is Stark Cambridge, as you all should know by now, I'm 17 and I have blue eyes with curly tanned hair, almost the exact same shade as my dad's, I'm about 6 foot 1' and have the body of a super model, or so I've been told, I'm Caucasian with a small hint of Portuguese and I've just past the eleventh grade at Constance. I'm on the Constance senior football team so I'm kinda a jock and kinda popular oh and I'm dating the most popular girl in school, Aphrodite, and I have a whole fleet of friends and a A grade average, so life for me is pretty grand (now you see why I was throwing a fit about the whole moving thing).

My sister, and only sibling, is 5 and a half years old with impossibly long auburn hair, with a hint of (natural) golden blonde highlights here and there. She has green eyes with a slightly darker skin tone than mine. She's not yet in school.

So now that you have a sense about my family we can continue with the story.

"Your still gonna visit right?" Aphrodite said as I packed the last of my many Louis Vuitton suitcases.

"You know I would, love" I said starring deep into her crystal clear blue eyes.

"Promise?" She said with honest heartache which reflected in her eyes, knowing I was going to cause her pain made me resent my father even more.

"Promise" I assured her. Slowly I caressed the side of her impossibly beautiful face and kissed her with the passion a soldier would give his wife as he left for war, knowing this might be the last time he sees her, the last time he smells her sweet cologne, the last time he touches her beautiful skin, the last time he kisses her; but I promised myself I would visit her again, that I would make this relationship work no matter how hard it may be. "We'll still chat over Facebook and Skype we'll phone and text each other love, always know that I'm never truly gone and I'm just a phone call away," I reassured her.

"But it won't be the same…"She said. I ran my fingers through her jet black hair and slowly I kissed her again this time with even more passion, I swear I could actually see steam radiating around us at the amount of passion and heat that was coming from, dare I say it, true loves last kiss(for now).

"Goodbye Aph, I'll never forget you, and I love you tremendously never forget that" I said with tears in my eyes "Never" I said again.

By now she was crying and struggling to form her words or trying to pronounce it is a more accurate description but I could see it all over her face they said: I'll never forget you Stark, I love you even more than I love almost everyone else in this whole world, _please_ don't leave me _please_!

She was crying a bit louder and with more emotion, I could see that her heart was shattering by the minute. I kissed her on the forehead a whispered "goodbye Aph" and walked towards the SUV and reached for the handle I looked back to see her really sobbing now. She managed to mumble an inaudible "goodbye" and I entered the SUV and my dad, sister and I went towards Marketa.

Chapter 2: Road to Marketa

Stark

"So dad, where in Marketa are we exactly going to live?" I asked my father as we passed the border that divides Nevada and California.

"Uhm I think it's here somewhere," dad said as he looked through a bunch of stuff (b.t.w. I was driving so we were safe and totally not reckless).He picked a big brown envelope that had the words IMPORTANT stamped in red on it. The letter had an address written on it and it read as follows:

MR Tevin Cambridge

5086 Richards Avenue

Marketa Hills,

Marketa

"So, what do you think?" my dad asked.

"Uhm...Marketa Hills... really dad?"I sort of replied.

"Yes Marketa Hills, what's wrong with Marketa Hills?" he asked

"It's so...superficial and uhm... fake."

"And why do you say that?"

"Dad are you kidding me...It's Marketa's version of Beverly Hills...I'm sure the house and neighborhood is grand but dad it's so fake..."

"What's fake about it?"

"Not only is it filled with superficial airheads that have senseless plastic surgery but also the people are fake...in a sense..."

"Now Stark let's not make rash judgments...I mean you never met anyone from Marketa let alone Marketa Hills so you can't make a decision on what you've heard or what you assume."

"Ugh whatever... But dad tell me why we really have to move? I mean I never did much that violated the rules, I had great grades, I was on the senior football team, I had a stable social life and I had the best girlfriend a guy could ask for... Why'd you have to fuck it up? Why?" I asked fiercely instantly gripping the steering wheel.

"I...I...I had to" He stuttered.

"What do mean 'you had to'?"

"I couldn't stand living there anymore... everywhere I looked I saw something that reminded me of her... I was goin' to go crazy if I had to stay there longer... I, I mean, we had to start over, start fresh..." He said while starring sorrowfully out the window. I could understand what he meant and I could only imagine the pain he must be going through, but why? Why me? Why Marketa? Why not some other city in or around New York or even New Jersey? Why?

"So I kinda get what you're saying but why not nearer? Why so far?" I asked. Dad sighed, took a deep breath and answered.

"I don't know...it appealed to me and something inside me told me to, some higher power, I guess." So he made a decision due to some rash assumptions and a 'voice'. I mentally rolled my eyes.

"So you telling me that God told you to move to a superficial, fake place?" I asked this time really rolling my eyes.

"I guess so..." He replied.

I left it at that, fearing that my ongoing questions may make my father even more depressed and resentful...

After about an hour we reached a cheap looking motel that looked like one of those hostels in a cheap Horror movie. My sister and I stayed in the car while my father went to get two rooms, one for him and my sister, the other for me. After a while my father returned with two keys and gave me one. He gave me a key, said goodnight and left with my sister in his arms. I got out of the car (reluctantly) and went off to room 12.

When I got to the room, I opened the door slowly and took a peep in it. Boy was I astounded! The room looked like it came out of the pages of some 90210 magazine (which sadly there probably was). The bed was made of an elegant modern design with a beautiful cherry wood frame and the duvet was decked out in intricate patterns that looked very unique and elegant, the side table was made of matching wood with a similar pattern and there was a lamp on each table. Across the TV was a beautiful loveseat with a 32' plasma screen TV that seemed to have cable.

I went to the bathroom which was just as elegant as the bedroom with a pearly white bath/shower with a pearly white basin and an elegant looking mirror. The tiles were a standard baby blue color that matched the rooms baby blue wall and white carpeting of the bedroom.

Since I was beginning to notice that I was exhausted I went straight to the bed after my brief exploring. As soon as my face hit the soft satin pillow I fell asleep...

That's when I had the dream or should I say nightmare...

It wasn't originally a nightmare it started off as a beautiful, sumptuous dream.

I was in the middle of the sidewalk, in a place I never knew, staring into the eyes of one of the most beautiful girls I ever saw.

Her angel eyes were brightest shade of emerald green, her skin impossibly pale and her strawberry blonde hair extended all the way down to the top of her waist. She had a feminine oval shaped face, delicious full lips and a perfectly straight nose. Her body was absolutely divine. She had curves that hit all the right places and beautiful, perfect legs that stretched for miles! She looked like she was molded by Greek gods and goddesses to form the perfect human sculpture. She had on a simple silk aqua blue tank top which had an interesting pattern of white pearls on the neckline and standard blue jeans with thigh high boots. All in all she looked absolutely stunning!

She whispered my name into my ears. Her voice was so angelic that it made my heart melt. She took hold of my hands, hers felt icy, and put it beneath her jaw line so that I could cup her perfect face, and again I noticed how cold she felt.

"Kiss me." she whispered.

Unable to resist, I slowly put my lips onto hers, they molded together perfectly, and slowly I began kissing her softly, our passion roaring louder than my than the bells of alarm ringing in my head, which was telling me to leave her and run, and telling me to think about Aphrodite. But it was so soft and faint that I barely noticed.

Our lips pulled away after about a good minute and she put her ice like lips onto my neck and slowly we wrapped ourselves in each other. I stared into her eyes mesmerized at how perfect and bright they were and my mind told me that this was all a distraction. She bowed her head, as in shame, and pushed me down a cliff that I didn't remember ever being there. I screamed on the top of my voice as I began tumbling down a slope and abruptly I hit the ground and was knocked out...

When I 'woke' up I was laying in the middle of what I knew was Marketa's forest surrounded by trees on each end I began walking in what I thought was a straight line.

As I walked through the seemingly endless forest I came across blood on the ground. I went to examine it and thought it was fairly fresh and I knew that it was human. Idiotically I followed the trail of blood like some dumb blonde in a cheap slasher movie, I thought I heard the audience yell don't go there, but did I listen? No. What I found left me dead in my tracks, frozen with terror.

I walked until I came across a small meadow that was filled with flowers and footprints. It was dead quiet.

I looked at my surroundings it was still except for a strange black disfigured thing. I stared at it for a while before I could fully register what I was seeing.

What I saw was immensely terrifying, the kind that keeps even the bravest awake at night. There was a girl lying naked on it, her body completely lifeless. It looked like it was feeding on her neck, drinking her blood from her lifeless body; it seemed to be in a deep trance-like state.

About a minute later it sighed in pleasure looking towards the moon and smelling the air (WTF?).It was then when it looked at me. It had glowing crimson red eyes with a bunch on veins tangling from just below the eye. Its scowl was so deep in fury that it forced a huge terror filled scream that seemed to engulf the whole forestland I was sure would've given any girl a run for her money. And with that it hissed and speed away in incredible speed, only a split second past when it seemed miles away. Immediately I ran to the girl who was now lying in a pool of blood.

She had chocolate brown hair with pale white skin. Her neck was definitely bitten (more like ripped out) and the seemed like she was beginning to run out of blood. I put her on my legs and stared at her in complete terror.

A few minutes later she opened up her eyes. Her eyes were also crimson red but unlike the monster/vampire thing, they were bleeding from its pores. She opened her mouth to let out a bloodcurdling shriek, lurched at me immediately and bit my neck...

I woke up not remembering a thing and fell asleep soon after…

"Stark wake up," dad said as he stood in the doorway.

"Dad?" I said to him as I slowly began to reach consciousness from a seemingly dreamless sleep.

"Come on kid we have to get goin' the ship leaves in three hours and it's a two and a half hour dive." He said.

"Ok, ok I'm comin' just give me twenty minutes and I'll be there," I said along the way to the bathroom.

When there, I walked over to the shower where I turned it on halfway noticing that it was an unusually warm day for winter but not hot at all.

Slowly I began to undress in a trance like state wondering what it was that I dreamt about last night. First I knew it was freaking terrifying considering the amount of sweat that was on the pillow and the fact that I woke up from it in the way that I did. Second I remember the blood and the woods but nothing else. And third that it felt unusually real, something that I never felt before… must be the weather…

When I got out the shower I went to the modern sink to brush my teeth and to brush my hair in a way that looked like some effort was put into it but also looked a bit casual and scruffy, leaving a few strands of hair hanging carelessly in front of my face.

When I was done dressing I went out to the SUV, tapping on the window asking dad to let me in. The rest of the ride was uneventful…

Chapter 3: Ship

Jamie

As she drove towards North California Jamie wondered how Trevor felt about her sudden departure from South Africa.

_He couldn't know the truth. _She thought.

When she told him she had to leave, she told him it was a family emergency and that she had to go, but what he didn't know was that Jamie wanted to kill him.

That delicious 'Coloured' blood ran through her thoughts, though she only had a pinch of it, it made her mouth water and was a kind she had never tasted before. She was almost close to completely feeding on the poor scum the night before, but that awful bitch had to walk in on them during that precious moment when she was just about to bite the comedian's neck and drink that precious thick young blood.

_No! This is not you Jamie! You don't drink human blood! You're an experienced Half Blood not a dumb Full Blood or an idiotic Rouge Blood! _

Slowly Jamie shook her head trying to shake off her current frame of mind. This is _not_ the mood to be when you're going on an all expenses paid cruise back to Marketa Island.

Marketa was her new home where she'd be meeting her family after her five year trip around the world. She'd been in five different places, Paris, France; Sydney, Australia; New York, New York; Beijing, China and finally Johannesburg, South Africa.

She was beginning to feel hungry, no correction, thirsty, now and she knew that she had to feed soon or she'd most likely lose control on her little cruise. She decided it was appropriate to stop at the nearest hospital and get a few blood packs from it.

When she arrived at some local hospital she stopped in the parking lot and quickly ran through her Louis Vuitton Speedy bag to look for her brush then slowly she ran the brush through her raven hair which was beginning to frizz wildly. Quickly she looked in the rear-view mirror and saw that she looked perfect as usual.

She dashed out the car in her usual inhuman speed towards the entrance where she slowly straightened out her new black Balmain dress and wiped off the blood from her six inch hot pink Louboutin pumps...

Stark

As dad went to the loading area the employers from the ship drove in the SUV to the loading dock and told me that the rest, which was on moving truck, had been loaded on the cargo ship one hour ago and was already on the way to Marketa and would be picked up there and taken to our home.

Unwillingly I walked onto the staircase and onto the huge cruiser where I immediately saw her...

She was undeniably the most beautiful girl my eyes had the pleasure to see. She had the most piercing aqua blue angelic eyes with raven hair that ended just below her breasts. She stood towering at 5 foot 11' and had beautifully toned legs that stretched for miles. Her curves hit _all_ the right places and luscious lips were full and flawless! She had the most perfect feminine bone structure and a beautiful, flawless nose. Her face was utter perfection! Her body built like a Greek goddess! She had on a skin tight black mini dress which I recognized as Balmain, six inch hot pink Louboutin heels and a multicolor Louis Vuitton monogram Speedy bag.

I had to know her!

Jamie

"Hello," a voice said to her.

She turned around to see a young man, probably in his late teens staring at her. He was breathtakingly beautiful. Immediately, she thought that he must be a Half Blood, but then the smell of his thick pulsating blood hit her (and boy did it hit hard!). It smelt like no other blood she smelt before, like the most expensive and rare wine but only two thousand times better!

"Hi," she said through her teeth. He was wearing a blue polo top with white designer jeans and blue Dolce and Gabbana sneakers.

He looked flawless (especially for a human). His messy blonde hair falling carelessly around his face, and she watched intensely as it blew harmlessly in the light breeze. Her eyes carelessly moving to his neck and watched intently as his blood pumped through his veins. Her mouth began to water...

Stark

What is she staring at?

I know I'm good looking but still she's _mind blowing_! I can't seem that beautiful to her-

"What's your name?" Stark asked to break the silence.

"Uhm Jamie, Jamie-Leigh Carlton... yours?" she asked.

"Stark Cambridge," and with that she made an excuse to leave and I told her I had to leave as well.

Wow was all I could think of when I left for my cabin, first-class of course. When I got to the first-class section I looked down at the card, it read 'room 204'. I didn't have to walk far until I reached my suite.

As I opened the door I walked into the most expensive little suite I saw on a ship.

It had one bedroom with a king size bed, a dresser, a double seated couch just in front of the bed and a flat screen plasma TV; a bathroom with a beige marble floor, a white tub with a gold tap and handle bars, a modern looking double white sink that, just like the tub, had a gold taps, a long mirror with a gold fancy looking frame and a matching beige marble wall. _Damn_!

Immediately I ran towards the bed, dropped my luggage and fell onto the bed. A few minutes later I fell asleep and Jamie had temporarily left my mind.

Jamie

_Oh My Taylor Lautner!_ Was all she could think of once she reached her cabin suite number 206.

_First of all how could you let that happen?_ She thought to herself. _It caught me by surprise, it won't happen again, after all my power makes sure of that..._

Jamie had the three distinctive powers, something incredibly rare in vampires. Her first power: the ability to control the element of Fire, her second: the ability of super self control and her third: the strong ability of giving a person the vivid illusion of being burnt (in connection with her element).

Hesitantly she stepped into her bathroom, shed her clothes and turned on the shower. The hot water felt good against her smooth marble like skin making her slowly forget about Stark.

_Sigh, what are you gonna do 'bout him?_ She asked herself.

_God I don't know!_

As she stepped out the shower and put on the towel, the sent hit her. Slowly she slowed down her breath rate and walked out of her bathroom, looked out her door and saw him. His pulsating red blood smelled even more distinct than the first time, but noticeably different (in a good not as delicious way). She thought that it must be her powers, but then again from what she read from her father's textbooks some humans have the extra ordinary ability of subconsciously shielding their scents.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied.

"Uhm..." he said as he awkwardly ran his hands through his luscious tan blonde hair.

"So, uhm, Stark would you like to uhm meet up at the uhm sky deck at eight?"

"S-sure,"

And with that Jamie went back into her suit opened her Louis Vuitton duffel bag, and took out a Balmain one-shoulder cocktail dress, spiky black Christian Louboutin heels, a black Chanel tote and a diamond Tiffany's necklace. When she was done picking out her outfit, she slid into a Chantelle Cachemire underwire bodysuit then slid on her mini...

Stark

"What just happened?" I said to myself as I walked into my suite.

God am I goin' on a date? What about Aphrodite? What am I goin' to do? What am I goin' to wear? _God!_

I walked over to my Gucci suitcase and set out a white Prada golf shirt, black Polo Ralph Lauren shorts and classic white Louis Vuitton boat shoes onto my bed, walked into the bathroom and entered the shower...

When I walked to the sky deck I saw Jamie standing by the rail of the ship, watching the stars.

"Hey." I said. She turned around slowly and looked into my eyes. God was she stunning. She wore a white and silver mini dress, spiky heels, a simple diamond necklace and a black tote. Her hair was carefully tied into a pony tail with a few strands carelessly hanging in her face. She was _amazing_!

"Hey," she replied.

"How you doin'?" he asked.

"Good and you?"

"I'm good so where you off to?"

"Uhm I'm goin' to Marketa to start schooling at Mystic Hill High, you?" Jamie asked.

"Me too," I chuckled.

"So where are you from?"

"From New York, I lived in the Upper East Side. My dad recently decided that we should uhm move away from the city and to well Marketa,"

"Really? So what did you do?" she said laughing

"I flipped... but yeah what you gonna do?" I said with sly smile on my face.

"Yeah? Well I'm glad that you did,"

"Really?"

"Yeah? You're okay Stark, I like you,"

And with that she kissed me, and I kissed back...

Ok WTF just happened! Fuck, she likes me? What about Aphrodite? Have I become a man-whore? She kissed me... and I kissed back... does that mean I like her? His mind trailed for a few seconds and gave one simple answer that changed everything...

Yes...

I was stunned by the reply I gave myself that I was sure was true, I did like Jamie, I liked her a lot...

WTF Stark! You've just met her. How can you be so sure? And again, what about Aphrodite?

"Uhm Jamie, I have to go, I'm really sorry, I can't." And with that, I left not even turning to look back.

Jamie

Jamie sat their astonished. When she said she liked Stark she meant it, not like with her past few lovers telling them she liked them just to get a taste...

Her mind started to replay the scene over again. She kissed him, something she never meant to do; he kissed her back, that much was expected. It was passionate and mind blowing.

When she pulled away she saw his reaction immediately, her Half Blood senses noticing every little detail. She heard his heart rate pick up, she smelt the tiny beads of sweat coming from his forehead and she saw his body twitch and sensed the hesitation in his gestures. She expected all that but what she didn't expect was his sudden departure, his last words stung like a cobra's bite and she realized she was crying. She wiped the tears from her face, took her compact out of her Chanel tote and started reapplying her YSL makeup.

Slowly she stood up and headed towards her suite, feeling her eyes begin to swell up, she walked faster.

When she reached the hallway her tears were flowing freely.

_Why am I crying over some guy I just met!_ She thought as she walked towards her door. Slowly she looked up and saw Stark looking straight at her, a look of shock, confusion and sadness all over his face. She ignored him, walking straight past him ignoring whatever it was that he was saying.

She slid her card into the door, opened it and walked straight towards her bed. When she reached the bed she lay on it and began to sob quietly...

She fell asleep crying.

When she woke up someone was knocking on her door. She got up from her bed, ran to her mirror to check her makeup. When she was done she went to the door, unlocked it and opened the door.

There Stark stood, in the same clothes he was wearing on that disastrous date or whatever.

"Hey," he said.

"Hi," she replied emotionlessly.

"So uhm, can I come in?"

"Sure uhm come in."

As he came in he took a seat next to me on the bed.

"Look, Jamie I'm really sorry for what I did. I acted like a complete dick and I apologize. I was just confused and I didn't know what to do." And with that he explained that he never felt this way towards anyone so soon, that he had a girlfriend and that her name was Aphrodite, he explained his confusion and pain for leaving New York and basically opened up to Jamie.

"So as you see I really don't know what to do." He said scratching his head with tears in his eyes. To be quite honest, she didn't know either. She looked down and saw his heartbeat pump in a fluent steady rate. What she did next came, once again, as a complete shock to her. She lifted her head leaned towards him and kissed him gently but passionately on his lips, allowing her lips to part as he returned the kiss and let his tongue slip into her mouth.

They kept this up for a few seconds before he pulled away, a look of pure admiration in his deep set blue eyes. He put a hand on her soft, smooth cheek. His hands felt warm to her and singed her with electricity. She leaned towards him and rested her head on his torso...

She felt awful that she couldn't tell him the truth about her...

That night Stark and Jamie spent the night in each other's arms.

Chapter 4: Marketa

Stark

The day the ship was to reach Marketa was nerve wrecking. Not only was I about to reach a completely new place, with completely different scenery, completely different layout and completely different people, but I now a had not one girlfriend but two (last night was magical, though it's true that nothing much happened, all we did was talk and lay in each other's arms), well at least I think I have two, I was certain that Jamie and I were not friends neither were we friends-with-benefits, we were somewhere past that.

Did that make us a couple? If so, what the hell am I supposed to do about Aphrodite? She doesn't deserve this. And besides I'm not really into having multiple partners. God!

Slowly I stepped out of the shower and dried myself walked over to the bed which I hardly slept in. I put on my white Nike t-shirt, a black Puma board shorts over my Armani briefs and black Fendi slippers. When I was done with that and packing (taking some 'complementary' stuff from the suite) and walked over to Jamie's suite. At the first nock she let me in.

She looked stunning as usual wearing a pink Coveri mini dress, with white patent leather Jimmy Choo slingbacks, a pink Prada headband with a Prada Fairy bag and no makeup.

"You look amazing," I said.

"You look pretty amazing yourself," she replied. And with that we were off to the deck with our luggage both facing our uncertain futures.

"Dad!" I yelled as I stepped towards the car.

A few moments ago Jamie and I said our goodbyes, she gave me her number and I promised that I'd call her as soon as I got home.

"Hey Stark" my sister said, I hardly saw them on the ship.

"Where have two been," I asked as I bear hugged my sister.

"Stop it!" She said laughing hysterically.

"We've been around." my dad said with a grin on his face, happy that I was happy.

With that I got packed my luggage into the backseat of the SUV, since the boot was already way too full, got into the huge vehicle as dad, my sister and I ventured into the unknown.

Not realizing how tired I actually was, I was asleep in a matter of minutes.

When I woke up we were in heading towards Marketa's biggest mall, the Mystic Hill Mall (we must have been in Marketa Hills already) to buy some new stuff.

"Up already?" my dad said.

"Yeah." I laughed.

When we were done parking I walked out the car and walked into the one of the most glamorous malls I've ever been to. The place had all the designer clothing brands, vintage clothing stores and budget clothing stores a person could imagine. It had every store a mega luxury mall would have and more. It had the fanciest restaurants and swankiest indoor recreation places in the town. It even had huge, upper-class only, club! As soon as I got into the mall I walked straight into one of my favorite clothing stores, Bergdorf Goodman (well Marketa's version), and had a ball.

When I came out of the swanky department store I had spent over twenty thousand dollars and had over three dozen bags, full of new clothes, shoes, accessories, gifts and bags. Boy was I gonna get the Stark-you-spend-way-too-much-on- material-possessions speech. But when I saw him he didn't say a word, instead he looked at me and smiled. My jaw almost fell on the floor.

When our shopping escapade was over we were off to our new home.

Marketa Hills was in one word, _posh_! It was filled with swanky clubs, posh restaurants, luxury apartments, mansions, townhouses and lofts, beautiful scenery, awesome beaches, great recreational areas and even the business district looked aristocratic!

When we pulled up to the street that was right next to one of the most exclusive beaches dad said was ours, I was blown away!

The street was full of huge mansions that must cost a fortune; each had the name of the families (in pure gold) elegantly placed onto of their pricey looking gates.

The names I saw on my left were: the Van Allen's, the Swan's, the Redbird's, the Gilbert's and the Carlton's (WTF!). And on my right: The Archibald's, the Snow's, the Woldorf's and the Cambridge's (right across her!). You couldn't see much of how the actual mansions looked but that only added to their allure.

When dad pulled into our yard I saw the most beautiful and certainly one of the biggest homes I've ever seen. The front lawn was very elegant and posh in the, showing beautifully cut grass and exotic flowers, arranged in the most intriguing, but beautiful, way. It had a beautifully arranged driveway that led into a garage that looked like it could house six cars and a motor bike. There was an enticing pathway that led from the main gate all the way to the front porch that looked amazing.

The house itself was a two storey mansion with a common peach paint with the frames of the doors and windows, the color of the columns and the color of the balconies' rails were a plain white, which only added to the beauty. At the back of the house was a large kidney shaped pool with loungers all around the front of the pool, there was a huge open space the size of a regular football field and an outdoor basketball arena complete with a scoreboard and seating for about two hundred people. Outside the back gate was a path of stairs that led straight down to the ocean and not too far from that was a bungee jumping court that looked like major fun.

The inside looked even more breathtaking. It looked modern with a pinch of vintage here and there. The entryway had a patterned white and black tiled floor and with a matching wall covering. On the second floor hung a beautiful and expensive looking diamond chandelier that hung on a thick platinum frame. The spiral stairs were in each corner at the end of room. The entry way followed to a hallway with very pricey looking paintings and a couch with an end table placed nonchalantly in front of a landscaped painting of Marketa's national forest which, for some reason, gave me chills.

The long hallway lead to a multitude of rooms including: a fully equipped gym, a chapel, a huge kitchen, dining with a table with a seating for twelve and a living room, a game room, indoor club, spa, a indoor pool, a library and a theatre, and lead towards the end of the house, onto the elegant back porch.

When I went upstairs there was another long hallway that lead to eight bedrooms, each with their own bathroom, five had their own walk-in closets and three had their own balconies.

Immediately I walked into the bedroom dad said was mine, where my luggage with my clothing and boxes with my personal belongings were.

The room's walls were a modest red paint and beige carpeting. There was a large king size bed with a French style cherry wood bed frame with matching side tables. In front of the bed was a red loveseat. A modern looking cherry wood TV stand that stood in front of the wall across the bed on it was a 42' HD plasma screen TV. Under it, in one of the cabinets, was a blue ray DVD player. It had an amplifier below it and two large speakers on the side of the stand. The stand had a multitude of open spaces where I could put all sorts of things. On the left side of the room stood a desk with my Laptop and next to it stood an impressive sound system. On the right side stood a life size, gold framed mirror with a cherry wood cabinet next to it.

The room needed some personality.

Next was my huge walk-in closet almost double the size off my bedroom. The color was the same as my bedroom, which made it mesh. It stood bare now, but my dad told me that a 'professional' was going to pack my clothes and stuff in the many open spaces later that day.

Then there was the bathroom. It had a red, beige and white spontaneous pattern on it. In the back left corner stood a large, classic looking, spa bath. By the right wall was stood modern a counter that had had two modern basins in it. On top the counter was a long, gold framed antique mirror. A toilet stood directly opposite the counter in front of the bath. The shower had its own mini room and it had the same color tiling as the bathroom. It was styled like a modern spa shower with a steamer on each end and a small bench for two by one of the ends.

As I walked out the bathroom I picked up one of the boxes, looked out the large window on my left.

"I'm going to make this work and I'll be happy." I promised to myself and smiled.

Chapter 5: The Half Blood Family

Jamie

As Jamie drove towards Marketa hills she turned on the radio to find Alicia Keys' Un-thinkable (I'm ready) playing on Marketa FM.

_Wow I never thought that this song would have this much meaning to me. Then again she probably wasn't thinking of a Half Blood-Pure Blood relationship when she made it, but still._ She thought to herself and sighing deeply as she drove into Wikery Drive. God what am I going to do?

When she reached her driveway and got out of her Aston Martin DB9 Volante she saw her family after 5 long years.

Her three adopted sisters: Tamsin, in a red one shoulder Christian Dior mini with cream Valentino chiffon rose sandals; Zoey in a black Fendi cocktail dress with black Dior gladiator sandals and Elena, in a black Gucci tank top with faded blue True Religion skinny jeans and black Bianca patent leather Christian Louboutin slingbacks.

Her three adopted brothers: Edward, in a blue Prada polo with black straight-leg Levi jeans and white Converse sneakers; Damon, in a plain white Levi tank top with black Rebok shorts and white Fendi sneakers and Erick, in a white Rock and Republic T-shirt and blue True Religion Ricky straight-leg jeans.

Her 'mother', in a pale fuchsia Burberry London cocktail dress with black patent leather Chanel pumps and finally her 'father', in a red Marc by Marc Jacobs polo top with plain white Gucci board shorts and white Louis Vuitton boat shoes.

"Jamie!" yelled Zoey, her honey blonde hair blowing aimlessly in the wind as she ran to Jamie, giving her a big hug.

As she hugged back she told Zoey and the rest of her family that she missed them dearly and that she needed to pack her remaining luggage.

As she walked to her room on the second floor, at the far side of the house she sighed thinking how she was going to tell them about her trip and eventually about Stark.

When she reached her room she opened the First Grade Maple wood door and looked into the room she hadn't ever been in. Her family had only moved to Marketa about two years ago, while Jamie was in Beijing, in an effort to keep the family secret, well secret.

When the door opened she walked into a very feminine looking bedroom. The walls were a soft shade of lavender pink paint with a white painted oak wood frame.

The white oak four-poster canopy bed stood in the middle of the room, it had classic pink silk bedding and the pillows were white soft Egyptian silk. On the left wall stood a white oak vanity table with a full length mirror next to it. By the right end stood a desk where her new pink laptop stood and on top of the desk stood a framed picture of her and her former-human-now-werewolf-but-that's-a- long-story brother and only biological sibling. The picture made her tear.

She stood there staring at it and wondering how was he and if he was doing okay. If only we weren't natural enemies, things would be different.

In front of the bed was a pink leather couch with a gold frame. On the wall stood a 44' HD plasma screen TV with a shelf under it were she could put her books and DVDs. On top of the shelf stood a Blu-ray DVD player.

Her closet was huge, perhaps one of the biggest closets she's ever seen. It was already packed with all her stuff with only a little space left. She walked over to her prized Christian Louboutin collection, caressed her Jefferson slingbacks and put her new pair of python ruffle platform stilettos that she got on the way here next to her classic patent leather pumps.

As she went to sit on the couch that stood in front of her collection her Blackberry Torch displayed a message from Stark it read:

_Meet me at Marketa Hill Mall seven, k? Luv u..._

_K. _she replied_. Luv u 2 _

_And James, we're neighbors now... So welcome 2 the neighborhood_

_Lol! I guess we are neighbor! _

_So c u seven._

She put her cell back into her Prada Fairy bag and looked up.

What am I gonna wear? She thought. She decided that she'd worry 'bout that later, first she had to talk to her family and tell them everything, but how? It's not as if it's as simple as under-age drinking or drugs. Sure her trip might've had a wild vay-cay but still. She had to tell them everything. How she almost got caught, about Trevor, about the wild nights, about the almost-leaked-thank-God-they-think-I'm-too-young–pictures, about the fashion and great time, about the stalker and strange killings and finally, about Stark. She dropped her bag put on some white Miu Miu ballet flats and walked into the unknown...

"So let me get this straight, you in love with a Pure Blood?" asked Damon as she got to the conclusion of her 'tell all'. They were surprisingly forgiving and not judgmental. The only one who made snide comments was Tamsin, but she's always been a major bitch. The rest just nodded and looked thankful and somewhat understanding, though Zoey did complain about not being able to go with.

"I-I don't know." she replied.

"How could you not?" he told her

"It's complicated..."

"The question is not whether she loves him, because she obviously does. It's what she's going to do about it," said her father.

"I don't know dad. But I'm gonna make it work, I promise."

"So if you going through with this, are you going to tell him the truth?" Edward asked.

"Yes... eventually," she replied.

She sat there surprised at their reaction. Even ice queen Tamsin sat there motionlessly quiet.

Slowly she ran her hands through her silky raven hair. "There's more." She said to break the nerve wrecking silence.

"Oh, there's more." Tamsin said in her usual bitchy tone

"Yes," she replied. So she began telling them about the guy she kept seeing on each of her trips. About the brutal killings that seem to be the cause of rouge Half Blood. She told them about her strange dreams of the red-eyed fiend. And the blood stains in her hotel room when she was in Paris.

When she was done silence was the most dominant presence in the room. It continued for what seemed like hours until her father took her mother, along with the oldest and most experienced Half Bloods- Elena, Tamsin and Edward- in to negotiate.

"So you fell for a Pure Blood?" Joked Zoey, while resting her head on her boyfriend/adopted brother's lap.

"Yeah, I guess so." I replied.

"Always the one to bend the rules," she said laughing.

"That's me," Jamie said, giving her sister a big hug.

"Oh sis I so missed you! It's been kinda drab and boring without your presence. What with our bitchy sis Tammy fighting with her beau Erick, dad and mom being all serious and Edward being all lovey-dovey with Elena. I've only had my Damon with me and he's been busy." she said as Erick stood from his seat and went to the guest bathroom.

"I missed you to sis. The vay-cay hasn't been the same without you," she replied

"Now let's be serious quickly k?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, really,"

"K..."

"So you said you gonna tell Stark the truth right?"

"Yeah I guess..."

"But how? It could change everything."

"I, I don't know sis..."

When she walked up to her bathroom she realized that no one told her what to do about her stalker and that they just left. Most probably because they had to think it through, the most experienced and oldest Half Bloods of the coven.

When she reached her bathroom, she wondered if they were gonna tell the council about this on Friday, her first council meeting in years. This year it was being held in one of Marketa's most beautiful halls, the Mystic Hill Gates.

Slowly she began to undress from her clothes and step into the hot water of her shower, liking the feel of it on her skin. It's been a while since she showered in something other than a hotel shower. She liked the feeling that she owned it and that it was hers.

As she washed her body she gently traced her battle scars that happened before she left for her trip. Though she couldn't see it with her eyes because the scars had already vanished in her pale, smooth marble-like skin, she could still feel it with her acute Half Blood sense of touch.

Subconsciously her fingers went from her scaring and started tracing the natural tattoo of two hands cupping a flame on her back that symbolized her ability to control the element of Fire and her ability to give things the illusion of being burnt.

When she was done showering, she dried her body off and went to her closet to pick out clothes for her date. She chose a strapless bi-color black and white Herve Leger mini with black Christian Louboutin cousin caged ankle boots and a black sculpted Versace Medusa leather hobo.

When she was done dressing, she heard a knock on the door and her date had arrived...

Chapter 6: First Real Date

Jamie

When she got down stairs she saw Stark talking casually to Elena and Zoey. He looked handsome as usual in a red, black and white striped Dolce and Gabbana polo T, with black Rock & Republic Neil relaxed straight-leg jeans and white Dolce and Gabbana sneakers. His hair was in his usual scruffy style with a few strands of his golden blond hair falling in his to-die-for face.

"Hey," he said

"Hey," she replied as she took his hand and they walked to his Ferrari California.

"See you two later," chuckled Elena

When they were in the car and on their way to Mystic Hill Mall's movie theatre and were safely away from her annoying yet loveable sisters Stark asked her what they should watch.

The answer took a while since she'd long last saw what's playing in the movies. When she had finally narrowed it down to two movies, either the one with the sultry hero or that movie with that deranged little puppet thing that killed people for their sins and stuff. What was its name again? Oh yeah Saw 3D!

"Uhm, how about Saw 3D. I heard one of the leading men is like ohmyGod sexy!" She heard herself saying.

"But he has nothin' on me right?" Stark said laughing

"Whatever makes you sleep at night," she said jokingly

He looked at her and laughed.

When they got into the movie theatre they found it packed with rabid horror geeks and couples all going to see the shock-fest of the year, Saw 3D.

As soon as they stepped into the complex they're presence was immediately noticed. As the whispering, awing, drooling and staring began, Stark went to get us some popcorn and drinks. When he went to do that she noticed that every girl in there turned to look at him while he stood in line. Some swooned as he stood next to them, some stared hungrily with desire and lust and others simple began to undress him with their eyes. They stared at him but glared at her for being perfect and for dating Stark.

But that wasn't the weird thing. What was weird was that even the Half bloods drooled over his beauty. Some even thought that he was a Half Blood but that soon changed when they saw that they weren't any signs of him being a Half blood but everyone noticed that he was even more beautiful than most Half Bloods. Stark seemed completely oblivious to what was going on around him.

But he wasn't the only thing they were infatuated with. The guys in the room couldn't take their eyes off of her. They drooled, panted, whistled, stared, whispered and lusted even worse than the girls. They totally ignored their company and envied Stark for being utterly perfect and dating an utterly perfect girl. This Stark noticed. Looking visibly annoyed at the guys intense stares. He even shoved some guys who were drooling over her as he made his way back to me without any snacks.

"Uhm Jamie, can't we just go eat at some restaurant or something?" Stark asked.

"Why? Jealous?" she asked.

"No it's just too weird and besides its packed and what would a movie be if every person in the theatre stared at us?" he asked.

"You got a point there. Uhm, I think my mom knows someone who works here. She can get us tickets to see the private screening with the actual cast of Saw," she replied.

"Sure that'll be awesome," he said.

So they wondered aimless around the mall ignoring the all the lustful stares they had got and talked about experiences and stuff that they had while they window-shopped. When they walked for about thirty minutes they came across a KFC and decide to eat there.

When they were done eating they went back to Jamie's home where they were immediately pestered by her sisters.

"So what did y'all do?" asked Tamsin.

"Where'd y'all go?" asked Zoey

"Did you get stares?" asked Elena

"They probably did I mean look at them! Look at him!" Zoey replied.

"OK that's enough," Jamie said rolling her eyes.

"Jamie stop being such a spoilsport!" teased Zoey

As the verbal harassment continued all Stark could say were barely audible "uhms" and "thanks". Jamie shooed her sisters inside and gave Stark a kiss goodnight and told him what a great time she had and that that should of been their first date before heading inside.

Chapter 7: What Are You?

Stark

The days that followed their date were uneventful as I got used to Marketa and having two girlfriends (yip its official).

Jamie and I decided that our dates should be more private and less public. I agreed because with all that attention given to us you'd think I was dating Lindsay Lohan. So all we did was hang and I got to know her family and what-not.

Aphrodite called and I told her that I missed her (which was the truth) and that nothing really eventful had happened (which was a lie).

Dad complained that I shouldn't be dating two girls when he found Jamie and me in an incriminating position. I tried to give him the "we're-just-friends" speech but he didn't seem to believe me. My sister seemed to be adjusting well and we got a new puppy named Max.

The night it happened, Jamie and I were just having a regular date at her house. With her parents gone, it left Jamie and me alone with her siblings.

We were sitting in lounge watching Dracula (a timeless classic), when clumsy me got up to go to the bathroom and slipped on the wet marble floor and fell straight into the glass end table which shattered. Long red flows of blood ran across my arms where several pieces of glass cut into my skin.

"Ouch, God I'm such an idiot," I said looking up to the faces of seven suddenly ravenous people who didn't look like people at all. Their faces were filled with lust, their pupils were blood red and it sounded like they were hissing and with their lips, and I swear I could see fangs!

Wake up, wake up, wake up! I told myself, but for some reason I knew I was already awake.

Edward was the first to pounce, and almost got me if Jamie hadn't hit him out of the way with such inhuman strength that he dove into the wall, nearly shattering it!

Next was the innocent Zoey who was gnarling at me with lustful, hungry eyes that scared the shit out of me, but Tamsin dragged her away. But it was just my luck that Edward had got up and pinned Jamie down as Damon and Erick ran out.

Which left me with Elena who took the others distraction as an opportunity to pounce, which she did, and grabbed my shoulders and sank her teeth (fangs?) into me...

Jamie

It all happened so fast.

First Stark fell and cut himself which was about the worst thing he could do. Then the smell hit her and she was right, his body was protecting his scent, which was highly unusual, and now that his blood was exposed there was nothing it could do.

The sent was in two words immensely amazing, the kind that was so rare it was believed to be a myth. The smell was so enchanting that she almost killed him but her control gave her the courage to block her senses that were exposing her to smell and leap for Edward who had been the first to react.

She pinned him down and in a split second let down her guard an caught a hint of the intoxicating smell and leaped for Stark's neck but was caught in time by Edward who now seemed to have gained control.

Zoey almost got Stark but was pulled away by Tamsin which left Elena alone with a shot at the prize. Within a second Elena had Stark's neck on her mouth and sank her fangs into his artery and drank.

In the next moment, Damon stormed into the room and dragged Elena away from Stark and Jamie got a glimpse of the expression on Stark's face, she saw confusion, terror, amazement, pain, sadness, and a deep sense of true betrayal which sent a pang a hurt through her chest, before he passed out.

Stark

When I woke up I felt a sharp pain in my arm and on my neck and was lying in my bed. I called my father and asked what happened. He told me that Jamie said I fell, cut myself and passed out, which I knew wasn't the whole truth.

What happened after I fell? As soon as I asked myself that, the events that happened played through my head like a movie, one gory seen after another. First the fall, then the cut, then the expressions and then the attack...

It was awful, a nightmare. I tried to make sense of it, tried to put it logically, but all that came to me was brutal images from horror movies and camp stories. The fangs, the eyes, the hunger for my blood...

What did that make them?

Vampires?

Monsters?

No that was only in gory stories in movies because unlike the movies, garlic never affected them, they never shunned away from crucifixes, ate food and did just fine in the light. But how would that explain the fact that they had fangs? And drank my blood?

Let's try and look at it in this way, in Twilight and The Vampire Diaries, vampires thrive in the night and even in the day, the normal clichés don't apply to them.

And not all of them are bad...

But still! That's fiction and this is real life. But then again father always told me there's always truth in fiction?

There's only one way to find out. And that's to ask. No way am I gonna search the web for faction on mythology and things that go bump in the night. I'm not Bella neither am I Heath (from the House of Night). More of a confronter like Elena...

So yeah tonight I march over there and demand they tell me who or what they are!

But how?

That night I decided that I would visit and demand to know the truth but Jamie had already beaten me to it and was now sitting on his bed.

"So I'm not going to beat around the bush or anything" I told her and she nodded. "I know what happened last night." again she nodded.

"So, what are you?"

Chapter 8: Half Bloods

Stark

"What are you?" I asked again. A pang of pain ran through my chest as I saw a flash of hurt reflecting in her eyes.

"I'm... I'm a... Half Blood..." she answered.

There was a period of complete silence in the room before she finished her sentence.

"A Half Blood vampire,"

At first complete shock ran through my veins then denial then shock again as her words registered in my brain.

I'm dating a vampire! That's silly! This must be some sick joke! A vampire?

The denial faded after I knew she wasn't lying and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid,"

"Of what? You're a vampire." That came out wrong.

"That you wouldn't accept me."

And with that I kissed her deeply. I should've been running away and screaming _vampire!_ But knowing this only made us closer and so I did the first thing that came to mind I took off my top, and kissed her neck. She reached for her blouse and slid it off. I then picked her up and laid her on my bed and kissed her between her breasts as she sighed in pleasure.

I always thought I'd have my first time with Aph, well I guess times have changed...

I kneeled on my bed and slid off her skirt, then kneeled down to kiss her navel. I started kissing her upwards reaching her neck when the door opened...

Aphrodite

A few days after suffering from another of her break-downs since Stark left, Aphrodite slid on her black Rock & Republic skinny jeans, a white embroidered tank top which was under her beige Burberry London trench and into her brown knee-high Fendi boots and decided to visit Stark.

Her excitement was infectious as she reached his address where she saw his father who had directed her towards his room.

When she opened the door Stark was on top of an impossibly beautiful girl in nothing but his baggy jeans and she had nothing on but her Victoria's Secret underwear.

The pain of the picture was unbearable. Her heart ached in utter betrayal that she closed the door as Stark looked into her tear filled blue eyes and she ran.

Stark

As soon as I saw Aphrodite a sensation of true disappointment ran through my brain as I ran after her, forgetting to put my shirt back on.

She was about to get into her car when I yelled "Aphrodite!" in desperation.

I walked into the rain and stared into her eyes with a desperate look on my face, her expression and words that followed were heartbreaking.

"What Stark?" she asked emotionlessly.

What could I say? That it's not what it looks like? That I can explain? That this wasn't anything what she thought? I'd be lying so I just said a barely audible "I'm sorry."

"Why Stark, why?" she asked this time pain and betrayal laced her every word.

"I never meant... I didn't mean... I don't know..."

"There has to be a reason Stark! You don't just end up in bed with some whore!" she said, the tears were now visibly falling from her eyes, even in the unexpected rain.

"She's not a whore..."

"So now you're standing up for her?"

"No... I... I..."

"What Stark? You what?"

"I never meant for this to happen."

"No one ever does, but they do it anyway. And the killer part is that you barely even know her!"

"You're over reacting, I do know her..."

"Again why are you standing up for her? Well if you know her, tell me what makes her happy?"

Silence

"What make her sad?"

Silence

"What's her favorite song? Movie? Color?"

Again, silence

"Who was her first kiss, her first love?"

Silence

"What's her second name?"

Silence

"For Christ's sake! Can you at least tell me how old she is?"

Silence...

"Why stark? Why? Was it me? Did I do something wrong? And don't you dare tell me it's not you it's me, or I swear I'll kill you..."

I just stood there, my eyes were beginning tear.

"Say something please,"

"I love you Aph, you know I do."

"I don't know anything anymore..."

And with that she got into the Porsche and I ran after her pleading and apologizing. At that moment I couldn't stand to be me, couldn't stand my smell, my body, my very essence...

So I grabbed my jacket headed out for her, Jamie was already in the car.

"We have to find her, I don't know why, but we have to." I said looking at Jamie

"I know. And Stark, I'm sorry." she said.

After that we drove after her and into my dream...

Chapter 9: Into the Woods

Aphrodite

It was raining and she was speeding. She knew she shouldn't but she had to get away from there. Her heart was broken, truly broken. And by the boy she loved the most. But it seems like things have changed. How could he move on so fast? What did she do wrong? Why did she-

And at that moment it seemed like a man was standing in the middle of road and she swerved to the left, but too far...

Jamie

As Aphrodite's car swerved to the left it broke into the rail which sent the car flying off the edge of the cliff and straight into the woods. Jamie tried to leap from the cars window and catch it but it was too late. The car had already been tumbling off the cliff and straight into Marketa's deep forest.

She heard Stark's sharp cry of emotional pain at what he saw and with good reason - after all no human could have survived that...

Aphrodite

Her car started to tumble down the cliff and into the forest when a strange darkness encircled her. A feeling of true menace, terror and evil shot through her so badly that she passed out.

When she woke up she was in her car and it was lying on the driver's side of the vehicle so the side of her head was on the floor. She was bleeding badly and her body was covered in dirt, but she was alive. Somehow she made it. But she knew that the worst was yet to come.

She unbuckled herself, reached for the passenger door and climbed out. When she landed on the ground she took her tote out of the back seat of the car and headed for the woods, almost tripping in her thick-heeled Fendi boots.

Just as she started to walk the darkness encircled her again. But this time it felt like it licked the lacerations and sores on her skin.

She screamed a scream so loud and blood curdling that it sent the darkness away and she saw what was really happening.

A figure now stood before her and it seemed to be confused at what had just happened. It was the most horrifying thing she'd ever seen.

It had blood red pupils and a freaky pattern on veins surrounding the eye. Its teeth were needle sharp with a pair of fangs were where human canine teeth are supposed to be. The thing was horribly disfigured as if it were about to transform. Its hair looked wild and unkempt, which just added to the terror before her. Surrounding it was the same menacing, evil presence of pure darkness. The thing, no correction monster, looked not like evil personified, but evil itself.

She tried to run, but once again darkness befell her. The figure caught her, its wet hands, cold as ice, sent shivers down her spine and with that silky white fangs pierced her skin and she let out another blood curdling girl-shriek...

Stark

My world was shattering.

Not only did the girl I love find me in the bed with another girl who, according to her, I hardly knew, but she tumbled off a cliff trying to get away from me and was now stuck in the woods with, what I was sure of, a deranged killer/vampire or both.

Life couldn't possibly get worse, or so I thought.

My dream was so clear now. The girl, the fall, the woods, the other girl and the creep were all very crystal clear now. Jamie had gone to fetch the other vamps and told me to stay in the car. But did I listen? No.

So I walked towards the, now hanging, rail and looked down. Yip it was more treacherous as I thought. No one could've survived that! It was hopeless! Aph died because of m-

Just then I heard an unmistakable scream of terror radiating through the woods.

"I've got to save her! It has to be her!"I mumbled to myself. So I did what any decent minded person would do, I took the car and headed to the woods which, luckily, wasn't far.

When I reached her car I followed my dream and followed the trail of blood just like the victim in a horror movie. This time though, the audience wasn't yelling at me to turn back.

I heard the second scream, as unmistakable as the first one, just this time it was shrouded in pain. When I reached the meadow I saw in my dream, a sense of déjà vu and alert shot through me and I reluctantly went towards the shadow among the trees.

There it stood hunched over and drinking the blood of Aphrodite and I unexpectedly shouted "don't you touch her" which was dumb because he seemed to be having a ball with her, which had pissed me off and I ran towards her.

Before I reached the putrid figure, it looked at me with eyes so terrifying and bloodlust-filled that in sent me pacing back.

It left Aphrodite, as expected, but unlike the dream he walked towards me. I looked at myself to see why and saw that my gauze was soaked in fresh blood.

Partially happy that it left Aphrodite, I let out an odd, inaudible sigh and ran. But it caught me and pinned me down to the floor where it bit my neck, I heard Aphrodite scream "Stark no!", and pierced an artery which sent blood oozing out of me...

Jamie

_I told him to stay in the car!_ She thought, slightly annoyed and a little panicky when she never saw the car or Stark anywhere.

So she looked her father with an expression of guilt on her face and her father nodded.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled and her father hugged her.

"I know baby, but now we have to find Stark and the girl."

So with that they headed towards the rail and jumped.

When they hit the floor, Jamie could sense Stark's blood, which was bad because it smelt like he was on the brink of death. A tear fell from her eyelid as she realized that it would be her fault if her love was to die. And what if he did die? Will she be able to bear the pain? Will she be able to move on? Will she find another? Would life be worth living?

_Now isn't the time to ponder on the future._ She reminded herself as she ran through the woods so fast it seemed like only a second had passed when she reached the middle of the woods, in the meadow.

There she saw him, the fiend had smartly let him go and ran away before they got there, and he knew she'd rip him apart.

Stark laid there unconscious losing blood every moment she spent there staring at the awful sight. She looked to the left and saw Aphrodite staring at Stark with a look of dread, pain, heartache and loss because she probably thought he was dead. Jamie knew better.

She headed towards Stark as her father went to help Aphrodite and dropped to her knees, cut her wrist and put it on his mouth where he, after a moment or two, started drinking from the life giving source. She thought about killing him so that he could turn into one of her, but immediately brushed the thought away. He didn't deserve this.

After a while of drinking, Stark opened his beautiful blue eyes, looked into her tear filled face and leaned forward to kiss her, she never resisted.

Chapter 10: Aftermath

Jamie

Carrying Stark in her arms, Jamie wondered how she was going to explain this to his Father. Stark had been bitten two nights in a row and almost lost his life two nights in a row. Girlfriends just don't bring their boyfriends to their father in their arms, nearly dead and unconscious!

Quite the opposite.

She had read all the based-on-a-true-vampire-story novels like Twilight, Vampire Kisses, Blue Bloods and The Vampire Diaries but in none of them did the protagonist vampire have to explain why his mate was unconscious.

Guess it's different when the vampire shoe is on the other gender's foot...

But either way not even in the forbidden texts told you how to deal with this type of relationships. Though vampire-human relationships are not exactly banned, that didn't mean it was praised! Again, quite the opposite!

It was shunned, and for this reason exactly! Humans are strictly meals, toys and the occasional friend, but a committed relationship? Never! Though her parents and siblings understood, that didn't mean The Council would take this in lightly, especially after the events that occurred.

Sigh, maybe she should give Stark to Aphrodite. After all they both seemed like incredibly powerful Pure Bloods, especially their blood. The only text in the archives about a couple who had this type of blood was in Vampire Mythology 101, and that's only when a witch predicted the Apocalypse to be near. When Satan would finally make his return to humanity and fully consume the blood of the Sacred two, who where the only ones, with the help of a vampire, a witch and a werewolf, who could defeat the Dark Lord but without drinking the blood of the sacred ones, he wouldn't be able to reach his full power...

But that was only mythology but then again, wasn't she 'only mythology'?

She'd have to ask father about this later, but now she had to do something harder...

Tell a father his son nearly died in her presence...

Again...

Two nights in a row...

Aphrodite

Aphrodite had only been this confused twice in her life. The first time was when she thought she saw her mother radiating light when she was eight, but her mother said that that was what all mothers do when they were happy, now she wasn't so sure about that either. The second time was when she found Stark in bed with another girl not even a month after leaving New York!

But none of these things could have prepared her for the past few events that have happened.

First she was thrown off a cliff and should've died from the fall. But no! She had no such luck! She knew she should have been grateful for not dying right then and there but the things after that felt so unreal. Not only had she lost her prized Prada tote but she was nearly eaten by what she was sure was no human being! But that wasn't the worst of it, she wasn't that lucky either.

Next Stark comes running through the woods like some dumb 'hero' jock in some camp slasher flick, yelling out words she couldn't hear because she was too busy being eaten by freak with fangs!

And if that wasn't enough the freak decided that she wasn't good enough for it and ran for Stark where it fed on him!

Right in front of her!

The nerve!

And in that moment all she could do was watch her boyfriend die because she was too weak to even help him.

But just her luck the 'other woman' came storming into the forest looking as beautiful as ever!

Jamie (she heard Stark calling her that) came with a dashing blonde-haired beauty of a male specimen who picked Aphrodite up, gave her his nasty, but surprisingly tasty, blood so she could 'recover' from the battle. Meanwhile the bitch was playing tonsil-hockey with her boyfriend right in front of her!

Again, the nerve!

Aphrodite couldn't take anymore; this was just too much for a year, let alone a night! So she did what any girl would do in overly stressful situations... she fainted.

But now she was awake and boy was that slut gonna get it! How could she take her Stark away from her? What was she anyway? She was pretty sure that her and her clan was not just super-sexy humans. But what did that make them?

Vampires.

That's just silly. That would be the day Aphrodite Annalisa De Von started believing in bitches that were the living (or dead) imitations of Bram Stoker's Dracula!

But if they weren't blood sucking creatures of the night, then what were they? And more importantly what was she gonna do about Stark? And what was she gonna do about the whore? No way was she gonna share her beau with a, dare she say it, vampire!

She has to get rid of her...

But how?

Stark

What have I gotten myself into? I asked myself as Jamie left me in my bed. She was still sitting in my room; a look of dread was all over her face.

What have I done?

Not only did my childhood girlfriend find me cheating on her with a vampire. But I almost died twice! Two nights in a row! And if that wasn't enough, I seemed to have ruined the life of a perfectly good vampire family...

So I'm gonna do a Bella and analyze the situation...

Of this I was sure.

Jamie's a vampire, a Half Blood Vampire, what that meant? Who knows?

I had some kind of special blood, thought only to exist in mythology. This made me a prime target for vampires who knew about me.

That also meant that Jamie thirsted for me way more than she would like to entail, and way more than an ordinary human.

How dominant this part was, who knows?

I still loved Aphrodite, which would never change. But I was deeply in love and completely infatuated with a vampire (Jamie), who was way older than me, did that make her a cougar? I never in a million years would have thought I'd be dating a much older woman, let alone a vampire...

Finally there was the fact that the thing in the forest was no ordinary vampire. It was way more powerful. The evil, the darkness, the menace surrounding and consuming it was incredibly powerful. The thing was the very essence of the word evil. What scared me was that it seemed to have a deadly motive, which meant it probably wasn't done with me...

And here I thought Marketa would be safe and boring...

Jamie

Telling Stark's father wasn't nearly as difficult as she thought it would be. He seemed to believe that Stark once again fell onto a tree stump while they went looking for Aphrodite in the woods because her car drove off the cliff. Which wasn't a complete lie but still, either Stark's father was really naive or he knew exactly what happened.

She was sitting on Stark's bed looking at her love when he shot up and started mumbling.

"Find the witch, the Van Allen witch! For she knows the answers to your questions, the prophecy must be told! He has returned and you shall cower under his wrath! Find the witch, reunite with the wolves, kill and reincarnate the Sacred two, for their blood and power shall defeat the dark one and save us all..." and with that he was out again...

_Find the witch? What witch? The prophecy? The dark one? The wolves? Did he mean my brother? What's going on?_

Marcus

Annoyed that he couldn't finish the job, Marcus let out a terrifying scream of frustration and anger. Someone was going to pay tonight. He loved to her the screams of innocent little teens as they run in fear after he showed his true form.

If only that pesky raven-haired beauty hadn't interrupted the sacred ritual, the poor pregnant Half Blood, who was running in true terror, would have stayed alive and he would've been this much closer to reaching his optimum power and take over the world as its only leader.

If he couldn't have Heaven, he would have to settle for this pitiful excuse for a haven. He would punish all good and exact his revenge on everyone who has ever defied him. Even those abominations he now had to live his life as, what are they called?

Half Bloods.

He couldn't understand why he'd been born this way; Leviathan said that it would be easier living as an abomination. And he knew he was right.

His brother was always right.

But now he fed on the Half Blood abominations, each one more delicious and life giving than most humans could ever be. But eating them was strictly against the 'code' so he had to do it behind closed doors.

But he still had to complete the full consumption of each of the royal families and so far he had consumed one of every royal blood except those irritating mongrels; the Carlton's and the Van Allen's. He'd been trying to kill the isolated raven-haired beauty on each one of her trips, but failed miserably. He knew he should've tried again today but the pesky bitch was too angry to risk fighting, even after almost consuming the Sacred Two.

He had now caught the pregnant slut that tried to run and was sending out his horrifying illusion of darkness that was made of the essence of his soul.

She screamed in terror and tried to burn him with her touch but that just made him angrier so he took out his switch blade and slashed her womb and the fetus came falling out.

Consumed in terror the women cried out in pain and fell back. He then took the fetus into his arms and ripped off its head with his bare teeth and ate it which sent the mother into crazy-bitch mode as she tried to snatch the thing out of his hand. Marcus grabbed her hand before she reached her unborn child and dropped the thing.

The mother tried screaming again but this time she was in so much emotional pain and terror that when she opened her mouth, nothing came out.

He considered leaving her alive, completely scared and in permanent emotional turmoil. But that would be a waste of a tasty snack. Babies just didn't do it for him... so he grabbed her throat retracted his fangs and bit into her neck thriving in her pain and horror...

Stark

Fully conscious now, I could see that Jamie had fallen asleep on the red loveseat (vampires slept?) and Aphrodite was sleeping in the guest bedroom.

_What time's it?_ I looked at my Cartier watch; it was 3:45 a.m., and shit it was late!

I looked Jamie and fought the urge to caress her face, in fear that she might wake up. Instead I went for a late night swim.

When I got to the indoor pool, I stripped my clothes and left on my tight Emporio Armani briefs.

As I dove into the pool I heard someone at the door. I turned around to look who it was, but saw no one so I just continued to swim.

When I was done lapping, I saw Jamie watching me intensely.

"Hey," I cried out.

"Hey," she replied

"Wanna take a dive?"

"Vampires can't swim," she said chuckling lightly.

"Oh, really?" I asked. I couldn't help but laugh.

And with that she slipped of her Valentino mini and dove into the pool, seconds later she was on top of me.

Slowly she kissed my neck and began nibbling on my ear as I let out a sigh of pleasure. Her kisses were warm and passionate. I was aching to return the gesture so I gently caressed the side of her neck and reached down to kiss it. When my lips met the skin of her neck, I the felt her pulse of her blood beating against it, which turned me on.

I looked into her eyes and asked if she could cut her neck and if could drink from her. She nodded and slowly cut the side of her neck with her nail and I, hesitantly, began to drink from her.

The feeling was incredible, like nothing else I felt or tasted before. The sweet coppery taste of her blood, mixed with her vampire genes and our heated passion made for a delicious burst of a euphorically exquisite cocktail of lust. The taste and feel of her blood was thick, sweet and utterly enticing. If they bottled it up, they would make billions.

The pleasure I felt in that moment was indescribable but I knew it couldn't last so I my lips parted from the site and I instinctually licked the wound.

I asked her if I could return the favor by offering her my blood. At first she too was hesitant, but she couldn't resist. So I let my elbows rest on the edge of the pool and dipped my head, fully exposing my neck.

She leaned forward and kissed my neck sensuously and I sighed in pleasure. She lifted her head an inch away from my neck and sank her fangs into my artery.

I expected a nearly intolerable pain like the other bites, but the bite was extremely pleasurable and I couldn't resist saying "Bite me baby". She chuckled softly and continued to feed on my blood.

In that moment I never felt closer to anyone, my soul opened up to Jamie and hers to mine. She couldn't hide it now. The pain, fear and loss from her past two hundred years were fully in sight. Her awful change, the loss of her brother, the mistakes, the killings, the burns, the accidents, and every detail of her life was forever in my memory and yet I couldn't make sense of it and I knew if she let go, I wouldn't be able to remember much.

But besides the bad, I knew what made her happy and sad, all her favorite things, her first love, her second name and even her age.

I knew that she loved me and was confused at what that meant.

I knew that loved her, I too, was confused at what that meant.

Forgetting about that, I basked in the pleasure of our souls melting together in harmony. Were we meant to be? That I didn't know. But what I did know was that I couldn't live without her...

End of part 1


	2. Part 2: chapters 11 to 20

CONTENTS

**PART 2: Story of the Half Blood Prince & Tainted Blood Witch**

Chapter 11: The Van Allen Witch

Chapter 12: Unexpected Heritage

Chapter 13: The Van Allen Legacy

Chapter 14: Trip to Hell

Chapter 15: Succubus Blues & Shattered Ties

Chapter 16: Hell Hath No Fury like a Witch Scorned

Chapter 17: The Choice... & the Consequences

Chapter 18: Unexpected Attraction

Chapter 19: Primal Desire

Chapter 20: The Snake & the Dove

_"A kiss is a lovely trick, designed by nature, to stop words when speech becomes superfluous."_  
>-Ingrid Bergmen<p>

_Now war arose in heaven, Michael and his angels fighting against the dragon; and the dragon and his angels fought, but they were defeated and there was no longer any place for them in heaven. And the great dragon was thrown down, that ancient serpent, who is called the Devil and Satan, the deceiver of the whole world - he was thrown down to the earth, and his angels were thrown down with him_

-The Book of Revelation

Book of the Repository

Halves Sangre- Half Bloods

A Halves Sangre, commonly known as a Half Bloods can be described as a half gene Vampire. Half Bloods are more common than Full Bloods and commonly referred to as abominations. Common traits in Half Bloods include:

Eyes Are Normal Colors With A Thin Red/Black/Yellow(depending on diet) Color Surrounding The Pupil

Impossibly Beautiful

Pale

Inhumanly Fast

Inhumanly Strong

Can Eat Normal Food As Long As A Regular Diet Of Human/Animal Blood Is Included

Venom In Mouth

Venom Can Turn Humans Into HALF Bloods if Venom is in Humans Die With It In Their System

Venom Also Has Healing Powers

Immortal

Ageless

Granite Like Skin In Strength

Retractable Fangs

Can Walk In Daylight With A Very Small Irritation In Direct, Strong Sunlight

Multiple Ways To Kill A HALF Blood

Females Able To Reproduce

Can Have Special "Powers"

Senses Less Acute Than FULL Bloods But 40 Times More Than Humans

Able To Survive With Animal Blood

Able To Go With Out Blood From A Few Months To A Year Depending On Diet And Amount Of Blood Digested In Last Feed

Bite Is Very Pleasurable

Able To Fall In Love

More In Tune With Human Emotions And Habits

Incredible Swimmers

Able To Go Without Breath For Long Periods Of Time

Able To Keep Absolutely Still For Long Periods

Ability To Imprint With ALL Species

Most Powerful At Night

Part 2:

Story of the Half Blood Prince and Tainted Blood Witch

Meet... Satan

Chapter 11: The Van Allen Witch

Marcus

Marcus looked into the eyes of his newest victim, choosing to remain in his human-like form he picked him up from his neck and threw him into the tree. He heard the unmistakable sound of his meal's back breaking and laughed in amusement.

He had caught something rare, a Full Blood, not as rare as a tiger but still thought as rare, considering the Half Blood-Full Blood demographics. The fiend's eyes glowed red in anger. It was male for once, though Marcus didn't particularly like the blood of a male as much as a female, they put up more of a fight. The fiend had torn the flesh of his right bicep with his claws and Marcus was bleeding, but not badly.

Right now the fiend was helpless. With his spine broken all he could do was watch as Marcus grabbed him and sank his fangs into the Full Blood's neck. The blood that flowed from him was magnificent, not as good as the Sacred two but equally, if not more, tasty than an abomination.

Marcus felt fulfilled when he felt and tasted the fear of his victim on his taste buds and fully consumed the fiend thought to be stronger than his kind.

With the consumption of a Full Blood out of the way, Marcus could proceed in killing and feeding on the rest of the Royal Bloods...

Stark

I wasn't really sure what Jamie was telling me. She kept going on about something I never remembered saying.

"Don't you remember anything?" she asked looking slightly confused

"Uhm... no, should I?"

"I don't know."

"So what exactly did I say?" I asked.

She told me about the alleged prophecy I told her about in my sleep and that we need to find a Van Allen witch, what that meant, who knew?

"Wait witches, werewolves and demons from the underworld exist too!" I said bewildered. She had told me about the Half Blood legacy and how it was just an easy way to say that her blood consists of half vampire-half human genes. She also told me about Full Bloods and how they were basically the monsters from the story books except they never ran away from vegetables nor did the shun away from crucifixes or live in coffins (though they did prefer sleeping in them) and that they too, had reflections and that Full Bloods were rare.

"Yes and so do ghosts and ghouls, but that's for another time."

Aphrodite sat there looking half pissed and half bewildered. We still haven't worked out what was going on about our relationship and I joked that we should have a threesome and they just stared at me in amazement and said I was being a guy...

We had agreed though, that Aph couldn't go home now, it would be too dangerous.

"So what does that make Aph and me?" I asked.

"That's what we have to find out by the witch" she replied.

"Isn't there a Van Allen family in this street?" Aphrodite asked.

"Yes but they're a clan of Half Bloods." Jamie replied

"Darn!" was all I could say. But then it came to me. "Couldn't they be a vampire-witch hybrid?"

"That could be possible but unlikely." Jamie replied

"Why don't we go and find out?" Aphrodite asked

Jamie

The possibility that the Van Allen witch could be a hybrid shocked Jamie. So far she'd only heard about hybrids in the forbidden texts. It was supposed to be as rare as an original Birkin, but that didn't mean they didn't exist. She'd pondered on how she could get the Van Allens to fess up, but that wouldn't be easy. Maybe if they saw Stark and Aphrodite together, they'd know? After all aren't witches and psychics supposed to know this stuff?

She entered her massive closet and decided to wear one-shouldered black Nina Ricci mini, black gladiator Jimmy Choo heels and a purple patent leather Christian Louboutin clutch.

When she was done picking out her outfit, she slid off her Juicy Couture sweats and jumped into the shower

A half hour later she was standing with Aphrodite and Stark at the entrance to the Van Allen estate.

Amanitia Van Allen

Staring at her reflection in the mirror, she saw a girl about 5'5'', with long dark brown hair and light chocolate brown skin. Her pale green eyes were staring at her, she could see the faint golden ring that surrounded her pupils and if she looked close enough, she swore she could see a pentagram in the centre of her pupil.

She didn't know exactly what she was, but from her father's conversations, she knew she wasn't just a Half Blood. She never knew who her mother was neither. Her father never talked to her about either subject so she kept the questions to herself.

She had just turned sixteen and without a birthday to celebrate because she single handily burnt down her hall without her even touching a match or anything. She was the only one in the room, so it must have been her. The nights after that she began to make things float in her sleep without her knowingly doing anything! Her father said it was part of the transformation but that just made her even more confused.

If that wasn't bad enough, she's been getting awful, random blackouts and pulled into a vision that felt like a dream but somehow she knew it was more than that.

What she saw always seemed to differ, but the constant thing in her visions was a male, an incredibly beautiful male, either on the side of a blue-eyed beauty or on the arm of a raven-haired vixen or both. How the vision ended differed but she knew that in order to for the vision to end well, the male had to be beside both, if not it ended in horrifying disasters. She didn't know what the male and the blue-eyed female was, but she knew that if she ever saw them she'd know.

Stark

The Van Allen mansion was impressive.

The theme seemed to be old money... very old money. The columns looked like they were from Ancient Greece, so did the door, the gates and frames. A stoned pathway led to and around, a Grecian fountain which had the goddess Nyx looking towards the sky and holding a pot on top of the base, were water elegantly flowed out of, stood in between the house and the entrance. Vines surrounded the dull peach walls, which gave it an old, exotic feel.

The only thing that looked new was the three-door garage and the oval size pool.

I walked on the path that led me around the fountain, and towards the door and knocked...

Aphrodite

When the door opened, a maid led them to the living room, which looked surprisingly modern. An L-shaped beige couch stood in the middle of the room and a black 42' flat screen stood in front of it on an oak-wood end table. The room wasn't decorated much besides an elegant looking curtain that covered the window, a painting that she recognized as the Magic Circle by John William Waterhouse and another Grecian statue, this time of the Gorgon Medusa that somehow angered her.

Weird...

The maid motioned them to sit down as she went to call the witch.

Amanitia Van Allen

"There's something different about me." Amanitia said, walking down the stairs towards the living area. Amanitia wondered who came to visit, after all she was grounded. She was still trying to figure out her own question when she saw them...

They looked perfect and stunning, the trio of her dreams.

The raven-haired vixen;

The dashing goddess;

And the flawless immortal.

Only this time, he looked purely mortal. She could smell his delicious blood.

"Who are you looking for?" she asked.

The reply shocked the life out of her.

"You, the Van Allen witch."

Chapter 12: Unexpected Heritage

Amanitia Van Allen

"W-w-hat?" Amanitia asked in complete shock. "The V-V-Van Allen w-w-witch?"

"Yes" replied the boy.

"Th-th-that can't be true... I'm a Half Blood..." the words came out honest, but she knew it wasn't true... she was a witch, not a vampire. Well at least not a full vampire, in the sense...

"Great not only do we have a witch, but we have a confused witch." the goddess said rolling her eyes.

No wait, she can't be a goddess, she's still human, well closer to human than she is...

"I-I-I have to go..." confusion washed over her like a tide of water and she stumbled back, grabbing onto the couch for support.

"I'm sorry" was the last thing she said when she ran for the stairs.

Taylor

Taylor considered Ashleigh's offer to return to Marketa but he just couldn't. Ever since he became a wolf, he's been estranged to his vampire sister, Jamie.

He did miss her at times, but the fact remains. Vampires and wolves were sworn enemies.

Period.

Done.

He knew he was being a douche but this had to be done. Jamie was, well still is, his twin. Forever bonded by blood but torn apart by nature. Sometimes he swore he could still feel her heartbeat beating against his skin but their mother was long gone now.

He had spent the past couple centuries trying to live a normal life, even though he had to move away every few decades because of his eternal youth.

Taylor considered how lucky he was to have fallen in love with a female wolf, something that was even rarer then spotting a Full Blood.

Sigh.

He ran his hand through the same raven colored hair his sister had and blinked through the same striking blue eyes his sister.

Even though his sister was the exact replica of his extreme beauty, Taylors feature were decidedly more masculine than his twin's. His jaw and features were more defined. His lips were full, a little more curved and less pouty. His brows were thicker and hair shaggier.

He was the masculine version of the ultra-feminine beauty of his sisters.

Walking through the little modern-village he now called home, he shed the last of his clothes and phased into the night...

Amanitia Van Allen

What had they said?

That she was a witch? Amanitia was sure that that's what they said.

She couldn't be a witch, could she?

No, that's preposterous... she thought while running her hands through her thick chocolate hair.

_I couldn't be a witch. I have fangs; I hunt, drink blood and look distinctly Half Blood..._

_But how could I explain the sudden fire, the floating furniture, the blackouts, the visions?_

As far as she was concerned, regular vampires couldn't do this

Well not all of them...

She knew she was getting stronger and that this was just the beginning but she just couldn't admit that she could possibly be a witch...

Then what was she?

The answer was clear, staring her right in the face.

She was a Tainted Blood.

It all made sense, father always told her she was different and getting more like her mother every day.

Did that mean her mother was a witch?

_Yes_

And then she blacked out...

Stark

"Well that was a bust." Aphrodite proclaimed irritably.

"She never knew she was a witch, a Tainted Blood." the maid said.

The maid was short, a bit tubby but not fat at all, looked at least in her thirty's and spoke in a Russian accent. Her long black hair was tied in a bun.

"Her father keeps the truth for her so that she could live a safer life." she continued.

Jamie had told me that in the 1800s witches were stoned to death, with their offspring, if they were conceived by a vampire or wolf or whatever. But things have changed; witches have become close companions to vampires. Yet interspecies relationships were shunned even in these modern times.

"He keeps the truth of her mother away from her too... it's a pity but he says it's necessary. Amanitia is powerful for her age, even for her type."

"And what would her type be?" Jamie asked.

"Amanitia is a priestess, a psychic and a witch. She's a deity, a very powerful witch, the power that she posses rival even the oldest vampires of pure blood. Even though her vampire genes should have diluted her witch strength or at least delayed it, it seems to have only made her stronger and sped up the process.

"She was born for greatness, and from what I feel in this room, your presence show enormous strength in all three of you. You see I too am a witch, I sense power and I can call up the element Air and do basic spells. But Amanitia, though I am far older than her, has already surpassed my strength. But you, Stark were born for a reason far beyond your wildest imaginations. Your journey will send you to the depths of fiery hell, where souls are castigated and the wicked suffer.

"What this means though I cannot tell you. Only Amanitia has the power to do that. Something tells me she already does. When she entered the room she looked baffled but familiar. She seemed to know you but was unsure at what was going on.

"What you told her tells me you to know that she has the answers to your questions. But for now you have to leave."

Amanitia Van Allen

Once again she was somewhere else. Her blackouts always did that, and at the oddest times too. The last time she blacked out was at Barney's while shopping for a new set of Louboutin's. This time she was at least in the safety of her bedroom.

She was in a beautiful meadow surrounded by trees. In the middle of the meadow sat a beautiful woman, crying intensely. Her baby laid on the floor, brutally slaughtered by the stuff of nightmares, the man who was to end the world.

Satan.

He stood in all his glory, practically radiating darkness Amanitia was strangely drawn too.

The beast turned around to look at her and started to say something but before he could utter a word, she was flung out the meadow and landed at a tribe of wolves...

The tribe was mourning the loss of yet another maiden. Amanitia had seen this sight before in a dream. But this time something had changed.

Their chief had gone. Taylor, that had been his name, had fled. With his flee brought danger to the tribe and had brought along the untimely death of a beautiful woman.

Out of the depths of the tribe a beautiful woman stepped away from the now howling wolves.

She had the same eyes, hair, skin and presence as Amanitia, and of the dead maiden, but she knew she was pure, a complete witch. Not an abomination like her. But she was dead too...

"Hello" Amanitia said.

The woman looked puzzled as if she was staring at a suddenly blue sun or blood red sky.

"Amanitia, is that... you?" she asked

"Yes"

"I'm sorry to have flung you out of your vision. But I need you to pass along a message."

Now Amanitia was the puzzled one.

"You see, hija, I'm- I am your mother and you are my Tainted priestess daughter..."

Chapter 13: The Van Allen Legacy

Amanitia Van Allen

Amanitia's eyes started tearing up as she finally came to realization to what was happening.

She was standing in front of her mother who had just died...

"Mom..." she whispered.

"I know my hija; you don't have to cry..."

Her mother was multi-ethnical, a mesh of distinct African American heritage with an undertone of Latin.

"Mother... I finally get to meet you and you're... dead." She did nothing to hide her torturous pain.

"No hija you misunderstand. Yes I am dead, but part of me will always been in contact with you. You see my dear Amanitia; you can communicate with fallen or dead witches.

"Your power is incredible, especially for your age."

"What does that mean" she stepped closer to touch her mother, but when her hands reached her face it went right through her.

She couldn't even get a chance to hold her.

Life was terribly unfair...

"It means my hija, that you are the key to our salvation. You must help Stark and the other two conquer the Dark Prince. Don't be fooled by his charm, Satan has no redeemable soul. Head my warning hija, avoid him, even Leviathan and the other princes and princesses of Hell, with all your might for they have the key to unleash the fire of destruction in you. And if they find out what you're capable of they will find and use you. If that is to happen, you're surely doomed..."

"But mother, how do I help defeat Satan without coming in contact with him?"

"That, my dear, I do not know, but Oliviana will help you."

How was Oliviana, their maid, supposed to help?

Just then it hit her.

"Oliviana's a witch..."

"Yes my dear, she's one of the oldest of our kind. She's powerful and wise; she will guide you through what I will not. She will be your mentor and you will be her pupil."

"But mother cant you?"

"No my hija, for what I know is invaluable, this has to deal with powerful, higher ranked immortals. Oliviana's an expert with those types of entities."

Her mother was beginning to slowly fade away.

"Mother..."

"I must leave now, my dear daughter. But before I leave it's imperative that you deliver this message."

And with that Amanitia saw a letter on the floor and picked it up before she was dragged back to reality...

A fresh trail of tears ran down her cheeks when Oliviana walked through her door.

"I think it's time to know the truth of you mixed legacy dear."

"You see your mother is a witch and your father a vampire. Your type is extremely rare. You are a Tainted Blood Priestess.

"Your mother and father met in this very state nearly twenty years ago at Marketa Park. Back then your father was still fairly young and naive and mistook your mother for his kind but soon found out and your mother was too infatuated with his kind that she was deaf towards our threats.

"Their love blossomed throughout that first year; their love was not love at first sight, more like infatuation at first sight. I've never seen a love that blossomed so pure and primitive neither have I seen your mother so happy.

"But consequences came with that love. Your mother was banished from our land and disowned by her parents, who still held grudges against the immortals for the legendary Salem Massacre. I left with her because at the time Letha, that was your mother's name, was too young to take care of herself.

"Not long after we moved into your father's mansion and Letha soon fell pregnant with you." Oliviana stopped, gazing at the moon, as if in a trance she continued.

"At the time, your mother was only sixteen and desperate to give birth to you. But her pregnancy was brutal. You were part vampire in the womb of a witch which made it complicated. You kept trying to drink your mother's blood but as a witch's blood is unappetizing to vampires; you often got cranky and began to viscously kick your mother, trying to get your way out. Only six months passed when your mother was unable you carry you anymore and you clawed your way through her womb.

"Your birth was torturous, almost took you mother's life since you gave caesareans' birth a new meaning. Your claws cut through your mother's womb. There was blood everywhere and if your father never gave her some of his blood in time, you and your mother would be dead.

"Months thereafter you still drank your mother's milk since you needed your still human-witch blood to be nourished, but your vampire side constantly needed fresh human blood, which you got from various donors.

"When you were only one-years-old, your mother had to flee the city because people were starting to question your mother's supposed 'Half Blood' genes.

"She then ran to an unlikely alliance, a wolf named Taylor who was a lone wolf with his mate Ashleigh at the time. Together they found a tribe in downtown Marketa and settled there for the past decade and a half."

She looked into Amanitia's eyes, suddenly out of her trance-like state. Amanitia was still trying to take in all this new information when her father arrived.

She was suddenly furious...

Chapter 14: Trip to Hell

Marcus

On days like this Marcus felt strangely human. He was partly ashamed of his recent brutal killings and wondered why there wasn't a simpler way to become all-powerful.

Sitting on a soft leather couch, Marcus stared into a mirror. His eyes were still the same striking hazel-green color with a few grey specks here and there but the blue-red line surrounding the pupil was getting more and more distinct. His olive skin covered his breathtaking features as he lifted his right brow in an almost cocky way.

He knew he was stunning and that he needed no help from his extraordinary charisma and charm. But it was still fun to use.

What he needed to do next was not going to be easy. He was to visit hell once again. In this mood he wasn't comfortable damning the innocent. But he had to. The innocent were the most appetizing.

But you couldn't simply damn the innocent that was impossible. You had to take just enough innocence away so that the soul could perish in hell. How to do that?

Simple.

Sleep with a succubus.

Or sell your soul.

Or be bitten by a demon.

Either way they take just enough innocence away but not too much so that innocence becomes corrupt.

Marcus needed to visit a clan of succubi that resided in hell so that he could claim an innocent.

The trip was going to be easy since you had to be corrupt to freely enter Hell. Marcus was a whole lot of that.

Briefly considering Leviathan to do the job for him, Marcus ran his hands through his dark brown hair and got up from the couch where he proceeded into the depths of Hell...

Taylor

Taylor had done the unthinkable.

He had stabbed the woman who had helped him become the man he is today.

Letha.

He had done it swiftly in the back, in the centre of her heart, with a dagger.

He hadn't known why he done it.

He just knew that something dark had overcome him and he had to kill her, now he had to flee.

He had killed her in the middle of the night, when the entire tribe had fallen asleep and Letha went to take her midnight dance.

He had snuck up on her and claimed he couldn't sleep, asking whether or not he could stay with her.

He had watched her dance, her curves swaying from side to side. The dance was almost seductive but naively innocent. She had reached for his hand so that he could join her. They had danced together in sweet harmony, their souls melting together in a perfect tune.

After they had done dancing, his hand reached for her face to caress it. Sparks flew with every touch and Taylor was in complete bliss. Letha's almost nude body melted into his just as they're souls had.

They were one.

Slowly, Taylor reached down until their lips met and he kissed her sensuously. His left hand slid up and down her back in a passionate caress as his right hand reached for the dagger in his pocket.

And with that he slowly took the weapon out and stabbed her in the back, in the centre of her heart.

Letha's body shot up in bewilderment and she looked baffled as if her eyes and body was fooling her. A tear ran down his cheek as he pushed the dagger deeper into her flesh. She cried out softly in pain and slinked onto the floor.

The last look she gave him was a fierce look of betrayal but it had a slight undertone of understanding, as if she knew this was to happen. In that moment the look reminded him of the look Jesus gave to his betrayer and at his crucifixion.

'_My God, my God. Why have you forsaken me?' _

The famous words ran though his mind as he fled the scene...

Stark

"Okay so at least we know the Van Allen witch actually exists and is conveniently placed too." I joked to the suddenly sullen Jamie.

"I'm more confused than ever..." whispered Jamie. "Right now she's no help to us at all, whoever is killin' vampires and who came after you two could strike at any given moment and we wouldn't know what to do..."

"Who says she could help us?" Aph said skeptically.

"Who says she can't?" I challenged.

"You guys please... I'm trying' to think"

For a while we were completely silent until Jamie uttered out something completely unrelated and shocking...

"My brother's coming to visit... and soon..."

Marcus

Hell was different but still the same.

It still had its different levels of damnation.

Everything from heartless demons torturing humans in very creative, but extremely painful ways to the simple but torturous way that is burning the feet of the damned while they suffocated endlessly under a pit of tar.

It was beautiful!

Invigorating!

Powerful!

But the difference was the intensity and population. It seemed to be even harsher and there seemed to have even more souls perishing.

Hell was doing great! Even in these modern times where certain supernatural's turned their backs towards Hell's glory. Damn abominations not only took away vampires but wolves and witches too!

The nerve!

But that didn't matter now. Hell was thriving on the souls of corrupt politicians and the growing amount of people, especially celebrities, selling their souls for success and power.

Take that Heaven!

The succubi were situated in the 'stupid horny humans' section were humans had sold their souls for sex.

Damn was that place overcrowded!

He moved slickly to Katherine, a powerful succubus.

Chapter 15: Succubus Blues and Shattered Ties...

Katherine Van De Wall

Katherine considered Marcus' proposal.

She could either damn an innocent or be damned herself.

In truth Katherine didn't like damning people who never deserved it, but that was her job. She was the most eligible succubi in her clan which automatically makes her the bitch to do the dirty work.

Running her hand through her fiery red hair she told Marcus to go to Hell...

Unexpectedly a hysterical laugh escaped his throat.

"You and I both know you don't mean that darling." He told her as he slowly walked towards her to caress her arm. Well at least she knew nothing had changed, Marcus was his usual charming self and he was right anyway. She didn't want him to rule Hell again. That would be a cosmic disaster.

"Okay, okay..." she made it sound reluctant and almost bored but in truth she was excited to be out of this, pardon the pun, hell hole and to consume again.

So he gave her the co-ordinates of the innocent and she was off...

Aphrodite

Aphrodite wondered where she and Stark stood in this new trinomial relationship. She knew she couldn't get rid of that pesky bitch, well at least not now; she was apparently too big of an asset and it would devastate Stark.

She still loved him though, that hasn't changed, though she has become bitterer towards him. You'd be too if your boyfriend nearly fucked a vampire in front of your eyes.

She didn't know what she was going to do; only that she had to be the one who ended up with him. Or heads were going to role and hearts would shatter.

"Stark, can we uhm, talk... in private?"

"Uhm, sure Aph..."

They walked to the edge of the house and sat under the Fountain of Venice.

"So, what do wanna talk about?"

"Stark... where do we stand? I can't go on living like this. Not knowing where the person I love and I stand is... torturous."

"I don't... I don't know..."

"You still love me don't you?"

"Sure I do, it's just that..."

"That you love her too"

"Yes... Aph, please don't cry..."

"Don't tell me what to do Stark! Put yourself in my shoes. What if I were to fall in love with a vampire? Or a wolf?"

"I... I"

"Stark you can't go on living like this, knowing that with every word, you're shattering my soul..."

"I... never... knew that I was... hurting you..."

"How could you not? Stark you haven't even touched me ever since I got here. We haven't even had a decent talk... just you and me, minus the monsters and supernatural beings. I don't even know who you are anymore..."

Tears now ran freely from her eyes.

"Please Aphrodite don't..."

"No Stark you have to choose, it's either me... or it's her. You can't have us both."

"Aphrodite please?"

Her heart felt like it was gone break right there and then, it felt like it was hanging onto its dear life.

"No Stark, you can't go on like this. I'll respect your decision. But you have to know, if you choose me, I'll always be here for you. If you don't, then you've lost me... forever..."

"Aphrodite I can't choose... I just can't"

"Then I'll choose for you... goodbye Stark..."

She stood up to leave.

"No... Aphrodite please?"

Katherine Van De Wall

She stepped out of Hell and breathed in the fresh air of Earth. It didn't seem to have changed all that much since the last time she was here, but then again that wasn't long ago.

She flashed a devilishly dashing smile at the men that were ogling lustrously at her. Yip she still had it in her. The combination of light green eyes, red hair, pale skin and perfect petite body always seemed to work.

Not many women, supernatural or not, could rock vixen quite like her.

Marcus gave her an odd job; she was going after a female this time. He told her she was to kill her and viciously. How that was to damn her soul? God knows.

She never asked questions other than who she was going to kill. He told her it was a royal, which had admittedly excited her.

Royals were always fun to kill...

She was wearing standard succubus-just-got-out-of-hell clothes, a sexy white Versace tank, dark bootleg denim and sky-high black Giuseppe's.

She looked sizzling. But for no good reason, since she wasn't getting some.

Why the target had to be female, she never knew.

She stretched out her armed and pointed toward the ground with her thumb. Within minutes she was in a black Porsche and off to kill a Van Allen Royal.

Stark

I didn't know what to do; Aphrodite was leaving and refusing to hear my pleas.

I couldn't choose. I loved Aphrodite with a pure but fierce and true love, but I loved Jamie too, possibly just as much.

This wasn't as easy as the books and movies put it. You don't know whether your heart needs one more than the other. I loved them both; my heart needed them both equally as much.

I was in turmoil, Aphrodite was making no threat she was actually leaving so I did the first thing that came to my mind.

"Aphrodite I love you and I can't... I can't live without you... I'd rather die." The words were completely honest and I spoke them nervously in distress. It made her turn and look at me for a while before she turned away and walked towards her car.

My head was spinning. I didn't know what to do. My world was about to shatter if I didn't do anything to stop her from leaving.

"Please Aphrodite don't go... your my love, my air. Without you life's not worth living if you're not in it! Please..."

Again, another brief pause before she continued to walk to her car.

"It doesn't matter anymore Stark, you can't have us both. I refuse to share you."

"Aphrodite wait... I... I... I choose... you... please, just please don't leave me." That got her attention.

"Please Aphrodite, we'll, we'll run away, just you and I. No vampires or wolves or witches or whatever. As long as we're together my soul still lives."

"S-Stark..."

With that she turned around and I ran into her arms where we embraced under the moon...

I kissed her on her lips, slowly and passionately. She kissed me back with the same passion and intensity. Our lips molded together and we became one.

I caressed her back with my left hand and with my right hand I held her hair securely. With each kiss we bonded deeper and held each other tighter, refusing to let each other go. My lips left her mouth and wondered to the side of her face, down towards her throat.

She lifted her head back and sighed in pleasure.

Slowly my lips worked their way back to her mouth where we kissed one final, passionate time before we left each other and walked towards the house.

Jamie stood on the porch motionless with tears in her eyes.

"Jamie..."

"S-Stark..." her words were grief stricken.

"You saw everything, didn't you... and you knew, didn't you Aphrodite?" now it was my eyes that were starting to tear up.

"Goodbye Stark..."

And with that Jamie ran through the yard in an inhuman speed.

"Stark, I'm... I'm sorry." Aphrodite muttered.

"Please just... leave me... right now I can't even look at you."

"Stark please?"

My heart was broken and I felt betrayed and somewhat guilty and stupid. How could I let this happen? Why did I not consult Jamie first?

Now she was gone and my chest felt numb in pain.

I felt incapable to feel any positive emotion.

The words to Johnny Cash's song ran through my brain

_What have I become? My sweetest friend... everyone I know goes away in the end..._

_I will let you down... I will make you hurt... _

_I wear this crown of thorns upon my liar's chair..._

This was my fault... everything... from the day I met Jamie, to the day I lost her. My decisions put me in this position. Aph was just being Aph, protecting what's hers. If I hadn't agreed to go out with Jamie... if I hadn't kissed her... if I hadn't chosen to date her... if I would of just walked away... if I would of just ended it before it started.

I wouldn't be in this situation. My heart wouldn't be aching. I wouldn't have felt guilty...

I felt... hurt...

And it was my entire fault...

Chapter 16: Hell Hath No Fury like A Witch Scorned

Amanitia Van Allen

Everything went crazy.

The walls were on fire.

Furniture was being flung around the room.

There was a fierce wind blowing only in the house, even though no doors were open.

Amanitia's hair was glowing and wiping around her face madly.

_Who was causing this? _

_You._

_What? I couldn't be causing this..._

_But I am..._

This was just all too much for one day, for one month.

For one year for Christ's sake!

She couldn't take it no more. She was an emotional wreck.

How could this be happening?

How could she be part witch and part vampire?

How could she do all of this?

How could her mother be dead when she needed her the most?

How could her father keep all of this from her?

How could she be the key to saving the world?

How could the world be ending? She's not even eighteen yet and she's been given an enormous responsibility.

She hasn't even fallen in love yet...

It was just all too much, too overwhelming!

She felt betrayed, confused, unraveled, hurt and- and what?

Furious...

But at who?

She was furious at her father for keeping the truth from her, at her mother for dying, at the world for dropping all of this on her in one day...

Just too much...

She was only one person!

So she acted out in the only way she knew possible, she flung around furniture and set fire to objects and nearly killed her father.

She ignored Oliviana's and her father's pleas. She blocked them out completely.

She lay on the floor in fetal position crying freely. Her mother was gone... forever.

It pained more than anything else she had ever felt. There was nothing she could do about it now, even if it was a premonition she knew her mother was dead.

The part of her that her mother resided in was now empty, even though she never really knew her mother. This only made the pain worse.

It was near unbearable and she thought she was going to explode.

If only she were that lucky!

Just then she was thrown across the room with a force so mighty it caused her to black out.

But this time there was no vision that followed, just darkness...

Stark

Life was so unfair.

It had given me looks, money, popularity, power but mostly love.

But now it had taken my love away and I felt empty.

I was angry at Aph for being such a bitch. But mostly mad at myself, or more accurately, mad at what I've become.

Never in a million years did I think I'd ever fallen for two girls, let alone a vampire.

Just a few months ago it was Aph and Aph alone.

School was about to start soon and my life was in turmoil.

I lay on my bed and started thinking, I mean really thinking. What's the word...?

Contemplation...

What did I feel for Aph?

I loved her. I loved her immensely. I knew that if she were to die, my soul would surely shatter. We were forever bonded by our souls. We were made for each other. She was my soul mate. I could never mesh with anyone else but her.

What did I feel for Jamie?

I loved her to. But it felt like a different love. We had a love like no other. My heart beats for her and I couldn't possibly feel anything like that for anyone else. I'd die for her. I was infatuated with her; I was head over heels for her. If I were to live without her I'd never truly be happy again. She's the reason I live and breathe. When I'm with her I couldn't possibly be happier. As long as I'm with her my heart still beats.

But now she was gone and I never felt more alone in my life, there was a vacant space were my heart used to live.

I love her...

She loved me...

We're the very definition of true love.

So who do I pick?

My true love?

Or my soul mate?

Amanitia Van Allen

When she woke up from her blackout she was sitting on her four-poster princess bed. Her father sat next to her on a chair looking like he'd aged deeply. Oliviana was standing across the room with her arms folded, looking worried and bewildered at the same time. They both seemed to be looking at her arm.

When she looked down she saw what they were staring at.

She had an intricate pattern of red that stretched out from her left collar bone, along her right arm where it ended and seemed to begin again from her right hip all the way to her spine.

It was breathtaking!

She stood up and walked to the full-length mirror and turned around to get a better look. She wore a skin toned bra and hot pants so she could see the tattoo clearly.

The tattoo, that looked more like a cross between a birth mark and a burn mark, was light red and had an intricate pattern began of entwined arrows that pointed to her right collar bone, the markings then turned into vines that ran across her arm that seemed to have interesting looking symbols and pictures until it ended joining together on her wrist. On her back there seemed to be two arms that started from the elbow and ended at two hands that were cupping a flame. In the middle of the flame looked like a light pentagram that marked her as a witch and on the arms were vines.

They looked amazing!

_Take that Zoey Redbird!_

She had been marked as a priestess, a prophetess, a vampire and a witch.

She could no longer deny her heritage. She was one of the strongest witches, well hybrids, to exist!

"Absolutely stunning." Oliviana murmured in amazement. "I've only heard of this in mythology books. They were supposed to mark the most powerful of our kind, the savior of our sisterhood.

"You're the chosen one Amanitia and it is your responsibility to guide the Sacred Two and save our kind."

Stark

The choice was imminent.

It had come to me during my contemplation; I would've rather died than to live without her.

So I was at her doorstep pleading for her to let me in.

When she finally let me in, she led me into her room where I got various unwanted stares from the house's residents.

"What do want Stark?" There wasn't any emotion in her statement.

"A second chance."

Katherine Van De Wall

She had arrived at the house, the house of the witch.

She'd already killed both of the guards easily by ripping out their throats with her awesome succubus jaws and thrown them in the pond that was in front of the house.

Darn Half Bloods weren't even a challenge; sickening really how they've lost their touch.

_Tsk, pitiful._ She thought as she shook her head with disgrace.

She didn't even hesitate when she broke their door down. She was here on purely business and to be honest she had other things to do on her momentary freedom.

Within a second she was on the second floor and staring into the eyes of a gorgon.

It was a shame they had no effect on a soulless being. After all they're job was to turn people's souls and bodies into stone. It was amazing how these so-called monsters had little effect on a three thousand-year-old succubus.

She charged at it with lightning fast speed and morphed into gorgon which in turn turned the other into stone. The trick was bloodless but effective and only worked on other gorgons.

When she was done with that worthless excuse for protection she was flung across the house by a mighty supernatural.

Ah, a challenge!

She stared into the eyes of the witch she was about to kill, who was now floating! The power that surrounded her was clear and slightly intimidating.

She was of remarkable beauty and power, her tattoos were showing clearly! A challenge was what she was!

Finally!

Game on bitch!

Katherine quickly recovered from her fall and charged towards the witch and morphed her arms into two very sharp cleavers. She had almost hit her smack in the chest when that darn witch once again flung her across the room.

_Doesn't this bitch have any other tricks?_

And as if the witch had read her thoughts her body was suddenly on fire.

_Poor naive bitch, doesn't she know her succubus 101?_

_Fire has no effect on us._

Katherine had tricks of her own.

Immediately the witch's arm caught on fire and she was distracted for a second. That second was just long enough for Katherine to transform into terrifying Cerberus and charged at her again.

This time she got her and wacked the scum with her right paw where the witch was thrown across the room and into a statue of the legendary Medusa and Katherine could hear the sound of the pest's spine breaking. Once on the floor the pest somehow immediately recovered from her broken spine.

What. The. Fuck? How could she?

Unless...

Unless...

This whore was a Tainted Blood.

Shit...

Katherine turned into her true form. A 7 foot man-eating succubus!

Her teeth were fully retracted now a visible from a mile away. Her jaw was distorted and unhinged, eyes a soulless black, hair raven black, black wings fully erect and skin the color of thick red blood. The thorns that stuck out her arms were oozing pus, which was poisonous to any other species.

She was completely nude, her clothes were ripped apart and she was a remarkable vision of pure terror.

Hell's man-eating whore.

She retracted her black claws and charged the witch but at that moment a sharp blow was delivered to her head, courtesy of a retched Half Blood.

She turned around and smacked the fiend with her hand, her claws dug cleanly into her flesh.

_Recover from that!_

She turned around and the target was gone.

She looked around the room but she was nowhere to be seen. She turned towards the door to leave but just then a searing pain shot through her body.

It felt like she was on fire.

It felt like an intensely heated substance had spread throughout her body. The pain was unbearable. It felt as if iron had melted on her skin. She felt like she was stuck in an oven that was in its prime heat, like she'd just dived into a pit of molten lava.

She wanted to end her life right there and then. But she couldn't, this type of pain could last forever and have no real effect on her body. The only one who could end this was its maker.

That damn witch!

"Please stop?" she cried out in pain.

"_Please?"_ she couldn't take it anymore!

"How dare you come into _my_ house and kill _my_ monsters and _try to kill me_!" the witch said in primal fury.

She was extremely pissed!

"Please! I was sent by Satan! Please I'm only the vessel, and you do yourself no good by killing and torturing me!" Katherine pleaded.

"S-S-S-Satan...?"

Well that caught her attention.

"Yes please, he sent me to kill you... to kill an innocent! You'd be a fool to kill me!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yes he will come for you and destroy your very being! Not even you are strong enough to destroy him!"

"Well I am going to kill you anyway. Give Satan a message for me; tell him to go fuck himself!"

Well that was unexpected...

And with that, deep lacerations spread across her body and she bled to death, still feeling the illusion of being burnt to the crisp.

Truly an awful way to die...

Chapter 17: The Choice... And the Consequences

Stark

"Please, I love you Jamie. I've chosen you. Jamie when you left all I could think about was you. How I'd never truly be happy if you weren't in my life. Jamie I love you, even more than myself..." I told her.

"What about Aphrodite?"

"I don't care anymore Jamie. As long as I'm with you the emptiness that lies in my chest is gone. I might not have been made for you, but what we have is special. Beyond what a soul mate can give me.

"Jamie we have love, a love so pure and true it sends shivers down my spine. You and I might not be meant to be, otherwise we'd both be human but I don't care about that Jamie."

No response.

"Can't you see that I love you? I know that you love me too. Please Jamie if you could just give me a second chance I promise to make it up to you. I promise to love you forever and to become your vampire prince. I don't care that we aren't the same kind, I don't even care that the life I have after I met you has been tumultuous and that in two nights I could've died. Jamie I'm dangerously in love with you. Not even death could do us part, not even death could change the way I feel for you! I'm in love with you; I'd rather be tortured for an eternity in the deepest depths of hell than to live without you."

Jamie then ran into my arms and I kissed her passionately. It had been our most intimate kiss and certainly our most passionate.

I then tilted my head backwards and she sunk her teeth into my flesh.

A euphoria of pleasure followed as my blood ran from my artery and into her mouth. Our very being melted into one and I was in utter bliss.

When she was done feeding on me arousal was clearly in the air and she stepped on her bed where she slit her throat with her nail.

I put my lips on the flesh of her neck and began to drink the sweet-coppery taste of her blood. It was magnificent and intimate. We didn't even care that the door was wide open, we kept on going.

Once again the familiarity of her being was combining with mine and we became one. I felt her love for me and she felt mine for her.

In that moment Aphrodite became irreverent and we flourished in the now.

When I was done feeding on her she started to undress me all the way to my CK boxers. I soon followed by slipping off her black dress which revealed hot pink Victoria's Secret lingerie.

When I was done she lay down on her bed and I leaned on top of her where I bent down until our lips met were we kissed with a blazing passion...

My kisses moved to the side of her face until I reached her jaw line. My hands were viscously caressing the side of her breast while my lips moved strategically along her neck down to her the side of her chest down to her navel.

I continued to kiss her navel while she moaned in euphoria. Her hands then moved behind her back where she slid of her bra, fully exposing her magnificent breasts.

I looked up at her and smiled cockily and slid of the last of her clothing leaving her lying on bed with nothing but her Louboutin's. We both began to kneel on her bed and kissed passionately until she stopped to remove the last of my attire and I went in...

Aphrodite

She had seen and heard it all.

The whole gory scene.

He had chosen her, the vampire, emotionally and physically.

And there was nothing Aphrodite could do about it. She even felt as though it was her fault. As if she had pushed him away by being a vindictive bitch.

But let's face it; you would've done the same...

There was nothing left here for her so she packed her bags and got into the cab she called for. She didn't know where she was going; all she knew was that she had to get out of here.

And now.

Taylor

Taylor's trip had taken him at least twenty miles away from the tribe. He hadn't eaten since the killing and he was getting really hungry now. But now he was in the middle of the freeway at two a.m. and there wasn't a car in sight. He couldn't even smell nearby deer to feast upon.

He was still a wolf and refused to transform until he found decent clothes. He had forgotten to take any before he left and now he was practically nude.

He continued down the freeway when he saw a cab driving a kilometer away and heading in this direction.

In the cab was an invigorating smell! A smell he did not recognize but thirsted for nonetheless. The smell was feminine and enticing and best of all, it was from a virgin!

Virgins always tasted better!

He hid behind the trees and waited for the car to arrive.

When it was close enough he went out of his hiding place, walked onto the road and stopped in the middle of the street.

The car did exactly what he planned it to do; it swerved off the road and into the forest where it tumbled repeatedly until it hit a tree.

He just hoped they weren't dead.

When he got to them he smelled blood. It was the blood of the driver and he was bleeding profusely. If he didn't do something now he was surely going to die but to be honest Taylor couldn't care less.

His attention was by the passenger.

He took her out of the cab and laid her on floor. God she was beautiful! Her face and body were purely perfection. If he never knew better he would have mistaken her for vampire.

He ignored his odd attraction to her and let his wolf senses guide him. Triumphantly, he let out a fierce howl which seemed to startle the forest's residents.

While he was about to take a bite out of her she opened her crystal clear blue eyes and screamed in terror.

Marcus

Marcus couldn't believe his ears!

That damn succubus had failed in defeating that pesky witch before she could foretell her prophecy!

Instead she went and got herself killed! Now she was to forever perish in hell and with no benefit to him either, since she had no soul!

She had though told him before he sentenced her that the witch told him to fuck himself. In truth, that pissed him off.

That bitch! Did she not know who she was talking to? Did she not know who he was?

_I'll just have to take matters into my own hands. If you want a bitch to get killed, you had to do it yourself._

_Sigh! Help these days_...

So he went into his Rolls Royce and off to kill the Van Allen Witch.

Chapter 18: Unexpected Attraction

Aphrodite

Aphrodite couldn't believe her eyes. She was about to be eaten by quite possibly the most beautiful animal ever. It had the darkest of black furs and striking blue eyes, the eyes reminded her of someone she'd rather forget. It was huge though, at least twice the size of any wolf she'd ever seen.

It had walked in the middle of the road just before the car swerved to the left and into a tree.

_How is it that every time I run away from Stark this type of shit happens? I get into a car accident, and then some creature from a horror movie tries to eat me? Last time it was a vampire, this time it was a werewolf..._

Now it was about to kill her.

It had raised it head and released a strangely sexy howl, Aphrodite assumed to mark his kill, and was about to rip off her head.

So not sexy!

But before it could strike Aphrodite let out one of her famous-to-monsters-who wanna-eat-me full on girl shrieks and it worked! Her signature move had caught the attention on the wolf and she kicked at its snout with her six-inch Alexander McQueen heels and the wolf momentarily fell back, long enough to get up and run. She knew sky-high heels would come in handy some day!

Immediately she threw off her heels and ran into the woods. She wondered how was it that she always got out of moments like these with the will power to run away instead of freezing in fear.

She heard the wolf come after her soon after she took off and was now starting to panic.

_God this is so unfair, how is it every other girl stuck in a love triangle didn't have to run away from wolfs and psychotic vampires?_

She'd never even heard of Bella having to put up with all this crap.

_I'm in crap with Stark, and I'm in cap without him!_

She had almost reached the river when blow to the head threw her face first into the ground.

Just her luck!

Taylor

_Ouch! Fuck that hurt!_

He'd just been kicked in the face by a girl with a heel, and God did it hurt! Now the beauty had run away, and into the wrong part of the woods. These parts of Marketa's woods were lurking with monster who fed on flesh and blood and she was bleeding which was doubly bad! He had to find her, and now.

So he shook the haze from his head and ran after her. She had headed deeper into the forest instead of running to the openness of the street. Taylor had to admit that neither was exactly a safe choice, but the streets were still the safer option - the woods were lurking with evil, blood thirsty monsters. And now wasn't exactly the safest part of the day to get stuck in the middle of the woods.

By the time he reached her, she was deep in the woods and being skinned alive by an evil, soulless being.

A Black Eyed Being.

Aphrodite

The thing that had wacked her was a terrible site to say the least. From the back the fiend looked like a regular female - blonde hair, pale skin, killer jeans and appealing body - but when it turned around its face was terrifying.

Its features were normal; it had a sharp nose with pouty lips and a striking jaw line but in the place of where its eyes should be was well, devoid of any eyes. Instead there was a completely black orb. It seemed to have no soul, no entity, and no life force. Instead in its place was evil, pure immaculate evil. She had to admit it wasn't as evil as the vampire that tried to kill her but it still terrified her.

Remember when she couldn't figure out why she never got frozen with fear, well now she was.

She couldn't move her limbs, she could only push them just enough that it moved an inch away from the face without eyes. Just as she did that the thing tilted its head slowly to the side, as if in confusion and once again knocked her with the stick, this time she blacked out.

When she woke up she was laying on a rotting wooden table in a pool of her own blood, slowly being skinned by the very thing that kept hitting her with a stick.

The pain was immense and intolerable. The knife cut into her skin and dug precisely in it and ripped it away from the flesh. Each time it had done that an excruciating pain shot through her and her conscious threatened to leave her, but her will power kept it there.

No way was she gonna be skinned alive by this thing!

But the pain was terrible, not only were the incisions painful, but her bare flesh burned intensely from the lack of protection her skin brought.

_This must be how animals feel being skinned alive in brutal fur farms in China. No way am I ever wearing a mink again! I'd rather go naked!_

The pain was getting too much but Aphrodite had to see what the thing was doing with her skin. She looked up from her position to see that she only had her underwear on and that the thing was eating her skin! The site was gruesome and horrifying, how could something that couldn't see, skin her so precisely and eat her skin? What the fuck?

What was it gonna do with her after it was done feeding on her skin?

Didn't it even have the decency to kill her first?

Pure evil!

She was about to lose her fight against her conscious when the wolf stormed into the area.

It looked majestic as always, black fur blowing in the wind, teeth gnarled and anger emanated from its eyes.

It charged for the fiend immediately after he saw her and wacked it into a tree with one swing of its paw. Aphrodite thought she heard a crack. That meant it probably was dead? She hoped it was dead

_Wait could a soulless being die?_

Right now she couldn't care less, she was bleeding profusely and an unlikely hero had come to save her. It walked towards her hesitantly and phased back into a human when he reached her.

Wow he was beautiful!

His skin was a tanned olive and his features were defined. His eyes were a magnificent blue, his nose was prominent but beautiful, a drool-worthy mouth and high cheekbones. His body was perfect and chiseled; he looked like he was the perfect personification of Michelangelo's David!

He was completely naked and boy was that a site! His beauty was enough to momentarily distract her from the torture of her skinning. But there was someone his beauty reminded her of; she couldn't put her finger on whom even though the answer was on the tip of her tongue. She was too busy dying to think about mundane things like that anyway.

"Are you okay? No wait you can't be okay, you've just been through a traumatizing night. Oh I'm sorry I put you into this situation..." he spoke the words fast, as if he was nervous, which was cute.

_OhmyJerseyShore even his voice is seductive and charming!_

"Uhm let me see, how many fingers am I holding?" he said as he raised three of his perfect fingers. "Uhm yeah, I'm such an idiot of course you can't say anything."

She tried to smile but her strength had left her. She was hanging onto his every word, his every dorky sentence, which was probably why she was still conscious.

She felt undeniably attracted to him and when he touched her, electricity shot through her with such vividness that it sent shivers down her body.

She was sure he felt it too; she could see it in his hips...

Crap! Just when she thought she was done with the whole love thing... especially when it included anything to do with immortals.

Amanitia Van Allen

Fresh from killing a succubus and having a fairly nightmare-less sleep Amanitia walked into her newly destroyed kitchen.

She won't lie; she felt invigorated and powerful after the events of yesterday and was ready to start a new day. Her new tats were showing themselves prominently and instead of making her feel insecure and awkwardly not normal, they made her feel more confident and powerful.

The feeling was tremendous! She felt as though she could take on the world! But Oliviana kept reminding her that she shouldn't get caught up in this newly showing God-given gift and that she shouldn't underestimate anyone.

The witch had a point. Didn't that succubus warn her about Satan? She knew her warning was valid, now that Amanitia had killed the thing, Satan would come for her himself. She didn't know how she knew, she just knew.

After making her breakfast she retired to her room where she began to undress, looking at her refection in her full length mirror.

She was still in awe at her what she saw. The intricate patterns and structure of the tat still sent shivers down her spine. She rubbed her arms to feel the goose bumps on her flesh.

After staring at her refection she got into the bath and drifted away into a light sleep...

Marcus

This was it, the address of the Van Allen menace. Earlier that day Leviathan had told him to be cautious; after all she did kill an awfully powerful succubus. But right now he was too worked up on his recent meal, a prominent public figure that supposedly 'burnt in a tragic accident'. Murder was just too easy to cover when you're this resourceful.

He was a bit surprised that the house was unprotected, which wouldn't of been much of a problem anyway.

He decided that his human-like form was the easiest way to gain access to a witch household. All he had to make sure of was that he shouldn't be touched by the older witch; she'd immediately recognize and sense his presence and what he really was. He couldn't risk that, he had to get in the household, destroy its residents and leave without being noticed by its neighbors. No need to make a scene or make this anymore than it already will be.

He walked up to the door and knocked. On the second knock the door was opened by the older witch.

"Good morning ma'am. Can I interest you in a life insurance plan?" his charisma was used much to his advantage with just a hint of a southern accent.

"S-s-sure..." she replied in dazzled voice.

"Well, aren't you gonna invite me in?"

Taylor Carlton

When he touched her it was mystifying. He couldn't deny the attraction, the spark. But he had other things to worry about like saving her from her untimely demise.

Oh yeah, and there was the fact that he was butt naked.

_Okay what to do, what to do? First I need to get her out of here and into the safety of a healer, and then I need to get some clothes._

She was a bloody site, her whole abdomen and part of her legs had been skinned clear off and she was bleeding badly. It was times like these that Taylor envied his sister for being a vampire, she would have known exactly what to do.

The fastest way to get to a healer was for him to phase into a wolf, but then how would he carry her when she was barely conscious?

"So uhm, I'm gonna need to carry you, this might be fairly uncomfortable but it's absolutely necessary.

"Okay so look, I'm going to try and cover your flesh up with your clothes and uhm, it might hurt a bit but it would hurt even more if I don't."

God he was nervous, why was he so nervous? He felt dumb too. She made him feel young, and like an idiot in love.

But he couldn't love her, he loved Ash. Even though he fled from their tribe, he still cared a lot about her. And besides, he just met her; Taylor wasn't a believer in love-at-first-sight.

But he couldn't deny that he felt something for her, and that that was one hell of a spark. There was definitely an attraction between them, and it was strong. He was carrying her now in his arms; he had decided that while they were in the middle of the woods, he would just have to carry her in his human form.

What was he going to do about her? She had fallen asleep and he was keeping close attention to her heart rate, right now it was going steady but slowly decreasing in beats-per-second. If he didn't reach the healer in time, she was going to die and it would be his entire fault.

But he couldn't let that happen, Taylor Carlton wasn't a quitter! So he started running swiftly through the trees.

When he reached the freeway he gently put her on the street and phased into his wolf self.

Amanitia Van Allen

_What to wear?_

The question had baffled the minds of woman everywhere and every day. If only a personal stylist was just as available as a maid or butler or whatever.

It was rather chilly outside but she wasn't planning on leaving the house today, the damage that the succubus had done to her and the energy she spent on killing the fiend had taken its toll on her body and she felt weak physically. But mentally she had never felt more powerful in her life.

She had decided to wear a simple long-sleeved deep purple Fendi mini with black Prada cuff ankle boots and a simple black waist belt. The dress covered her tats making her ready for any unexpected visitors - she's been having a lot of those lately...

After she was done dressing she brushed her hair and retired to the kitchen where she saw the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her whole life.

He was sitting by the counter and he saw her as she entered the room. His face seemed to lighten up slightly as she walked towards him, which made her blush deeply.

He looked straight out of a most-beautiful magazine and had a picture perfect face that oozed sex appeal. His eyes were green, like hers, except his was a deep emerald green with a hazel centre and a dark-electric blue and crimson red ring surrounded the pupil.

_Huh? That was odd..._

He had a perfect mouth and awe-worthy lips and the most beautiful masculine jaw line and bone structure she had ever witnessed in her sixteen years of living. Gosh she just wanted to melt under his feet or magically morph into the black dress shirt that had the honor to hug his muscles perfectly.

She was practically drooling!

She let out a deep sigh and introduced herself.

"Hi, I'm uh..." God what was her name again?

Ama-

Amanitia!

Yeah that was right!

"Amanitia Van Allen." She reached to shake his hand and when she touched it, electricity flew right through her and she immediately let go. He cocked his head sideways and looked deeply confused.

_Oh gosh did I shock him? Fugdecakes it was a pain to be me sometimes..._

"Uh... I'm uh, Marcus... Marcus Cavier."

Wow! Even his name and voice was sexy! Could there be any fault with him? He just radiated confidence and charisma! If she didn't keep her act together she swore she was going to faint at the very scent of his Tom Ford cologne. He smelled so damn good!

She bit her lower lip so hard it began to bleed.

"It's nice to meet you Marcus."

"The pleasure is all mine, _Amanitia_" he said her name! And so sexy! Was that a hint of a southern accent she heard?

Damn he was hot.

_Don't faint. Don't faint. Don't faint._ She kept repeating to herself as she went to the fridge to grab a glass of orange juice. She kept on sneaking peaks at him while she poured the juice into her crystal cup and the whole time she looked up he had the same quizzical look on his face.

_Oh God did I have something on my face. _Suddenly feeling very self-conscious she felt over the contours of her face for anything that was out of place. Thank goodness she made an effort to dress nicely today; she would've died if he caught her in her usual nude panties, white tank and her Uggs.

She was about to drink her juice when he suddenly darted out the room in lightning fast speed.

Well now she was the one confused.

Marcus

What just had happened?

Everything had gone according to plan. He got invited in and he compelled the older witch to leave the room; it had worked perfectly. Well Until that Tainted Blood walked into the room.

He was immediately taken in by her innocent beauty and the power that exuded from her.

When she had touched his hand a flow of electricity flew through his very being, Marcus had registered this as a mutual attraction.

But that couldn't be true; Marcus had only two uses for women:

For sex and;

For their blood

Other than that he thought of them of useless pests and occasional toys, nothing else.

But he couldn't deny what had just happened, her blood smelled amazing, her hair was perfect, every curl was enticing. Her lips were intoxicating. Her eyes were cat-like and green, a duller green than his and her dark skin looked flawless.

He couldn't stop staring at her; he was completely baffled by the way he felt for her.

His mind was getting dizzy with the various scenes that played through his mind. He was about to go crazy so he had darted out of the room as fast as he could.

He couldn't stand it anymore.

When he got into the upper balcony of what he assumed was her room he inhaled deeply and tried to gain focus.

He was here to do one thing and one thing only.

To kill her.

So he inhaled one more time and concentrated on manifesting power before he darted out the room.

When he reached her she was standing in the middle of her hallway looking deeply confused and utterly beautiful at the same time. He cocked his head to the right and darted for her where he grabbed her throat and pushed her into the side of her wall.

She looked utterly puzzled but she had an undertone of confidence and a flirtatious look on her face, which Marcus found attractive.

He then flashed his pearly white fangs at her and was about to take a huge chunk of her neck out when what he did next shocked even him.

He kissed her on her lips, deep and passionately. It was lust-filled and completely pure. She didn't even hesitate to kiss him back, she just did.

Their lips melted together in deep harmony and Marcus was deeply confused, but happier, from top to bottom, than he had ever been for a while.

After about five seconds of an intense make-out session, she pushed him off of her and he flew onto the ground. Then she looked at him cockily and he flew into the wall, without her touching him and she darted onto him, her legs around his waist and she bent to kiss him with an intensity that rivaled his own.

That one lasted longer, about thirty seconds longer, when he smacked her across the floor where she flew into the marble floor and he jumped up and landed on top of her where he returned her passion with a deep kiss.

There little dance lasted for a few good minutes after they were each breathing heavily and she lay on top the kitchen counter, he was leaning on top of her. Only a few inches separated their chests and another few separated their faces.

They were in bliss, even though they never even knew each other. Marcus had never done anything like this in his life and pretty sure she was new to this too. But none of them showed it. What they had just done was predatory lustful, and completely primal. It was how vampires courted before the new age had swiped that away from vampires everywhere.

A shame really, it was more passionate and romantic than anything they did nowadays.

Chapter 19: Primal Desire

Stark

Waking up next to Jamie in her feminine room felt kind of weird for me before I remembered the events of last night.

_God that was amazing!_

Well at least now I can cross have-sex-with-a-mythical-creature off of my bucket list.

"Morning love" I whispered.

"Mornin'" she replied in a slight daze.

She turned around to look at me with those superb blue eyes and I almost melted.

"So what you wanna do today, boyfriend?" she asked.

Boyfriend. The word sent shivers down my spine. I was finally in a committed relationship with no ties to any other woman but her. It felt great. No longer did I have to hide our love; no longer was I to feel guilty. I was free from the spell of Aphrodite and unbound by my soul, well sorta. She never appeared once in my thoughts all night and I was officially in a monogamous relationship.

Sure I felt sad and my soul felt partially incomplete but I was content. I made right choice, for now. I was with my angel of the darkness and I was her dark night. I have chosen to live with the night of supernatural and turned my back to a mundane life. My days were going be tumultuous and tough but they'd be all worth it as long as I had her, my princess of darkness. She was my queen and I was her consort. We were love.

'_Verona's summer hath not such a flower'_

The words from Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet ran through my, mind as I got up from the bed and into her magnificent bathroom.

"Lay in bed with you!" I shouted from the room.

Slowly I washed my face and looked into the princess-like mirror that hung over the sink. I could barely make out the faint scar across the side of my neck, from that infamous night that changed my life. A light shiver ran through me as my hands traced the marks on my arm, they were faint too and were already fading away.

My hair was messy and there was a slight blue mark my bicep from bumping in to one of the dressers. It stung a little but it was barely noticeable. Last night had been wild and the rollercoaster of emotions that I experienced were dizzying but it had led to this moment and for that I was grateful.

When I was done in the bathroom I gave Jamie a sly look and hopped straight into the bed. I still had nothing on but my Calvin Klein briefs but I was okay with that, she still had her hot pink Vicky's Secret lingerie.

As soon as I got into the bed she got up and sat on my waist and once again arousal swept through me as she bent down to kiss me on my lips. I never hesitated for a second and kissed her back.

The kisses were deep, passionate and lust filled. I enjoyed every movement of our lips, the way my hands ran through her perfect raven hair and the fact that there were virtually no open spaces between us. Our bodies were completely molded together and the way her hips gyrated against my waist was enticing to say the least.

When we were done making out she lifted her head slightly so that there was only an inch or two separating our noses. I lifted my hand from her waist to touch the delicate but sexy features of her face. My finger traced the shape of her brow down to the side of her face and down her cheek until it reached her pouty lips were I traced the shape of it before I leaned in again for a quick kiss.

I was in complete beatitude lying in the bed with my true love, I know it sounds cheesy but it was true. I'd never had a moment like this in my life, not even with Aphrodite.

I wish moments like these would last forever. The stress of the love triangle and the fact that I was nearly killed by something that radiated pure evil had really taken a strain on me. I felt ten years older.

But moments like these are what make me appreciate life with supernatural beings even more every day. If Jamie were to die two hundred years ago from natural causes we would have never met and my heart would be incomplete.

"Jamie, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, why not?" She said with a light kiss on my upper lip.

"Tell me more about vampires."

"Well, what do want to know?"

"How do you become a vampire?"

The color disappeared from her face.

Amanitia Van Allen

It was twelve p.m. and it had only been two hours since she had last seen Marcus and she was already missing him. She was lying in her bed and replaying the event over and over again. Marcus had left shortly after their rendezvous and claimed that he had to go to work.

He told her that he had just turned twenty-two two months ago and that that he liked her. She never once thought of dating a vampire much older than her but then again Marcus was only twenty-two. And that wasn't old, right? But then again for how long had he been twenty-two?

The image of his extreme beauty ran through her mind but though it was still deadly beautiful it failed to do him any justice.

During their little act Amanitia had managed to rip the buttons of his black Stefano Ricci dress shirt leaving only black suspenders holding the shirt on his sculpted body. She drooled just thinking of it.

She had never seen anything like that in her life let alone done it so she was surprised at how naturally it came. It felt as easy as breathing. It was primal and instinctual. It was the way vampires were made to court. It was a language of love and attraction and Amanitia felt fluent in it.

She shook the intoxicating images from her head and brushed her hair and looked at her reflection.

Gosh her hair was in a state but it kinda looked like sex-hair like the models she always saw in Calvin Klein and Emporio Armani ads. She decided to brush it anyway, no way was she going to start acting sexy just because she had a-

Wait what did she have?

Was it even a relationship or just a brief, very brief, fling?

She wasn't exactly in the position to claim boyfriends since she's never had one. She had never been kissed until today and gosh was it amazing; the way their lips crashed together viciously in passion and lust, the way their tongues intertwined in predatory harmony, the pure steam that radiated from them. It was like a scene from Mr. & Mrs. Smith and she felt like a sexy vixen even though she barely passed for seventeen.

Marcus combined with her new status and tats, made her feel powerful and like dominatrix. Her confidence had multiplied and she felt like a queen of the Amazon, powerful, sexy and intelligent. Suddenly her walk was more empowering, her actions were more confident and her eyes exuded power, just like the way Marcus carried himself.

She no longer felt like a child shaken by her newfound responsibilities but she felt as if she could conquer them all and then some!

She was a new Amanitia, the Amanitia she was supposed to be. A wave of adrenaline ran through her Tainted blood as she let out a shockwave of power through the room and felt mini tremors bellow her feet.

She wondered where Oliviana had disappeared to. She was in the mood to learn her basic witch 101.

Aphrodite

Aphrodite was in pure pain. She couldn't describe it in any other way. She was lying on a twin-size bed. Her bare flesh was being covered with a one big herb-filled bandage and God did it hurt!

The witch-healer or whatever had told her this was to relieve some of the pain and protect her from harmful bacteria from corrupting the tender flesh.

Yeah right!

The so called pain reliever had done nothing but amplify her pain and now she was sure she was about to pass out again. Why she couldn't just get some aspirin or some morphine? Gosh witches were so complicated.

"So, how you doin'?" the voice was sexy and familiar but for the life of her she couldn't remember who it was.

She couldn't even remember why she was here, only that what had happened was awful. She'd rather not know to be honest. She's heard about the stress of trauma, and it wasn't a pretty site being depressed and having to live the traumatic event over and over again. Aphrodite was glad she couldn't remember diddlysquat.

"A bit dazed. I kinda feel high, but like high on LSD but instead of hallucinating pain, the pain is real." She managed to mutter.

"Look, I'm like really sorry; it was me who got you into this mess. If I hadn't-"

"No please stop, don't blame yourself... please. And uhm don't explain what happened. I'm glad I can't remember shit." She never meant to swear, it just came out.

He chuckled briefly before brushing her hair with his hand. The action was sensuous and sent Aphrodite in a brief state of euphoria. She smiled like a fool briefly before asking who he was.

"I'm Taylor, Taylor Carlton." he said in the same husky voice.

_Why did that last name sound so familiar?_ She shoved the thought out of her mind before she could come up with an answer fearing that it would just bring unnecessary pain and drama into her already overly dramatic life.

"I'm Aph-rodite by the way." She said, wincing in pain at the second syllable of her name.

"It's nice to properly get introduced to you while we both fully, uhm, clothed" he said blushing slightly.

"Yeah it is, isn't it?" she said making a ghastly attempt at smiling.

It was all coming back to her with a fierce bang as if getting revenge for her forgetting about it. First the accident, then the wolf, then the almost-bite, then the loss of her treasured heels (why does she always keep losing valuable clothing when this type of thing happens, couldn't she loose like a barrette or a hair band or something?), then the run, then the assault then perhaps the most terrifying part of it all, the skinning.

The images that flew into her brain were traumatizing to say the least. They were in stunning high-definition and she felt as though she could still feel every incision of the blade over and over again. It was as if she was in a nightmare, which had no reason to end.

Tears now ran freely from her eyes and vicious tremors were running through her body. She was visibly shaken and felt like lying in a fetal position but every time she tried her wounds sent a burning wave of intense pain through her core and throughout her body.

"I-I'm sorry, y-you remember everything, don't you?" he whispered in a barely audible voice. He looked worried, guilt-stricken and in pain himself.

All she could manage to do was a slight nod.

_God I probably looked like a hot mess. What I wouldn't do for a shot of vodka and tequila, maybe even a glass of rosé and a little mascara and lip-gloss_

_Really Aphrodite? You've just been skinned alive and your asking for alcohol and gloss? OMG! _

She brushed the self-criticism away and focused on the features of his face. God he was beautiful. Again his features reminded her of a past rival but she brushed the thought away.

She reached out with her hand and brushed the contours of his face, down his jaw line and behind his neck. She grabbed the back of his neck a leaned forward kiss his lips.

Marcus

Marcus was feeling rather befuddled and irate with himself. He couldn't for the life of him understand what had happened or why it had happened either. Marcus wasn't the type to act impulsively over lust and attraction, especially over the last one. He had rarely ever felt attracted to someone else that had nothing to really give him and had never felt it with such intensity.

The kiss was a complete surprise. Never in a billion millennia would he ever suspect himself to go off course that much in a matter of split seconds! But there was just something about her. Something he couldn't really explain in words. He had never felt this way for anyone in his life; he didn't even think he was capable of love.

The way she had made him feel, the way her hair ran across her brown skin, her magnificent pale green eyes, and those full pouty lips and perfect body. Marcus was playing with a fire that even he knew could end up in his own demise and knew that if he let this take over him it would end in tragedy. But he had to know her; he dared to take the risk of knowing her. He couldn't live in a what-if world.

Plus she was powerful, stupendously so and had an enormous amount of potential. She was growing fast for her type but he knew that she still had to do a lot before she reached her full potential and he could use that.

Marcus wanted to make her his dark princess of the night, his fellow queen of hell – fuck Lilith. He wanted to spend all of eternity with her. He just couldn't resist her presence.

But how was he to tell her that he wasn't who he seemed to be. Sure he wasn't lying about his age, he really was twenty-two, he had only born this cycle but his soul was thousands upon thousands of years old. He was an angel, but an angel of hell. He had been thrown down from heaven by the archangel Michael many, many, many millennia ago, his fall was glorious and it had made him what he was today. The Earth's most powerful being. Millions of people worshipped him all over the world, the illuminati, the freemasons, Satanists just to name a few. They all worshipped the ground he walked on and if they found out that he walked on the same soil they did, they'd all go crazy with enthusiasm and aw. But it was too early for that he had to kill the Sacred Two before he could have his big 'coming-out' party.

If he was to tell her who he really was, she'd run out screaming. Any sane person would. Marcus was a beast; Marcus was the beast, the ever powerful 666, Sataniel, Lucifer the morning-star, the devil, the very embodiment of evil, the crown ruler of hell and king of all demonic beings and then some. But she was good, her soul was pure and she represented light. He couldn't tell her just yet. Marcus was playing a very dangerous game, but was a game worth playing?

He knew the risks, but he had to know her.

Stark

"So uhm, how do you become a vampire?" I asked again after a full minute of the ever-present awkward silence.

She still sat on me but she now sat upright in perfect posture that could only be perfected by someone who has around for a hundred or so odd years, Jamie however was two times that.

In truth I just wanted to know, sure I wanted become a vampire but certainly not now while I was in my prime. Round about twenty-five would be the ideal age for that, not seventeen. Finally she answered.

"There are multiple ways of become a vampire but there is only one that is guaranteed to work.

"Death." she said it blatantly but emotionless, she stared at the wall as if she were reliving a truly awful moment. Somehow I knew she was referring to her change from perfectly normal human to paranormal vampire.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well, have ever watched an episode of the Vampire Diaries?"

"Yeah."

"Well, they are one of the only modern vampire entertainments to get it almost right."

"What do you mean almost?"

"Well, you have to die with a vampire's blood in the system, which is round about twenty-four to forty-eight hours, depending on how much blood you have in your system.

"But that's the only thing the media allowed humans know. There's one critical thing they missed out. The vampire has to have sucked out at least ninety percent of blood out of your system, while you still have the vampire's blood in you, not an easy thing to do since most vampires get full at round about eighty percent, and most people die of fatal blood loss at about seventy percent. Oh yeah and you need to be bitten again just before you die and given a vampire's blood, or else the change will not work. Sort of a blood swop"

Well I didn't expect that. Here I went thinking it was easy as pie. But it turned out the change was from human to vampire was much harder, no wonder vampires don't rule the world.

"Wow." was the only word I could utter.

"Yes there are other ways too, but those less likely to work. Like venom in our mouths can turn you into one if the blood swop is substantial enough. Another is being bitten in the three major areas, the stomach, the wrist and the throat, but by three different vampires who all swopped blood with you. There are other ways but they're either myths or very unlikely to work."

"Wow... so uhm how does the process of becoming a vampire work?"

"The change is excruciating, there is this hugely painful burn that spreads throughout body and boy is that a bummer. If you were lucky enough to survive that without going crazy there are massive obstacles like sunlight, hunger and the fact that everything you feel and do is heightened largely. So if you were insecure, you'd be ten times that or if you were already emotional or emotional because of a tragic, traumatizing event then that would only be heightened too. But perhaps the most challenging thing would be the bloodlust.

"The bloodlust is intense. Everything that has blood that's edible is seen as a source of food, and even if you already full the bloodlust remains. It becomes your life if you let it control you. Kind of like the way a drug like tic or heroine or even cocaine does to your life but worse because you cannot live without the blood and if you resist the blood, you basically deteriorate and become a mummified version of yourself. You're not even lucky enough to die in the process, you fell everything - every painful, sickening second of it. Even family members or loved ones or even the homeless guy that you see becomes a source of food and eighty-five percent of the time you'd kill them before you have the will to stop. Definitely not a thing you want to go through.

"If you can survive the heightened emotions and agonizing bloodlust there is the next pain in the ass. Every sense becomes heightened, which only becomes a blessing after a few decades, but before that it is just a pain in the ass. The sun would literally feel like it's burning you, even though it's not really harming you which is how that laughable myth started. Every touch you feel also feels painful until about one week into your change and sight becomes your enemy. You know how when you look directly into light?" I nodded. "Yeah well that felling times ten is how your eyes start to feel because your eyes become extremely light sensitive and there's no way fixing that after about a week before you can start using sunglasses to fix that.

"To be honest the first few years, especially the first few months, are intensely difficult and depressing.

"The only perks of becoming a New Blood is probably that your powers that have lied dormant in your human years finally rise, your strength is at its peak, though it does become more experienced with age, you're now immortal and if you survived the first grueling months without being staked then your initial senses become amazingly acute and you see life in super high definition."

"I'm at a loss for words..."

"Yeah well this is probably the main reason why vampires have yet to take over as the dominant species even though we at the top of the food chain. And it's definitely the reason new vampires have become a rare thing, a lot of modern humans just don't have what it takes and have allowed true old stories become nothing but a myth. It's a pity for y'all really."

I had never seen her like this, not even on that infamous night. She came across as fragile and flawed by her own emotions. She seemed to be in the process of finally letting me in her heart and keeping me there. She seemed to finally letting me see the real her and how saddened she was by her status as her vampire.

Taylor Carlton

Her kiss was unexpected. Taylor had always thought that his impulsive behavior would be the reason that he would first to make the move. He had hesitated a bit before his mouth invested fully in its armless embrace. The taste of her mouth was euphoric, she tasted exceptional and he could almost taste the delicious cocktail that ran through her veins. It was amazing feeling as their tongues intertwined in a battle to see who would remain dominant. The feeling was astounding and their obvious attraction was electrifying but it had to end. Taylor had a commitment towards his wife and he wasn't the one to break a bond as special as the one he shared with Ashleigh.

It was hard to stop kissing her, it was one of the best moments he had ever shared with another woman but he was not a two-timing asswhole and didn't want the drama that would come with it.

When he pulled away he unlocked the embrace she had over him but she was reluctant and tried to kiss him again but this time he didn't kiss back.

"No please, stop." he said blatantly as she refused to get the message. He didn't want to come off as mean but it was the only way he could prevent anything from happening. She deserved a normal life; it wasn't easy living in a world of supposed mythical creatures.

She looked hurt by his sudden rejection but had never tried to do anything else except mutter an "I'm sorry". He didn't like that she was hurting more now but it was for her own good.

She then looked down on to his right bicep where a tattoo of his wife stood and immediately she got the picture. She looked understanding but also hurt, and stupid.

"Is that your girlfriend?" she asked in a barely audible voice.

"No it is my wife, her name is Ashleigh and she is one of me as well." he replied in a stable voice. She looked like she knew what he meant by 'one of me'.

"Oh, I'm... I'm sorry for trying to kiss you."

"I'm sorry for kissing you back; I don't want to give you the wrong message." he said.

A look of pain clearly, but briefly, flashed through her eyes before she turned her back towards him and tried her best not to sob in rejection that came across as harsh. What he had done was harsh but it had worked... well at least for now it had.

Jamie

The question Stark had asked had Jamie spiraling into the past. She had never thought of him asking that question but she should have seen it coming. She had told him the answer truthfully not even daring to sugar-coat it, since that might motivate him to become a creature of the night. She knew what he was leading to but she had to leave the room so she had time to think. Stark wanted to know the truth about what vampire really were and powers that they vampires possessed. She planned to tell him everything, the good, the bad and the ugly but how would she do that so that he wasn't repulsed by what she was?

Perhaps if she told the whole truth and nothing but the truth then she might know if what they had was real, but was it worth losing by telling him the truth? There was only one way to find out.

She kissed him slowly and lovingly on his nose before she got up from the bed to go make him breakfast.

When she had arrived in the kitchen her sisters and brothers were all sitting in the kitchen slowly pretending not to be interested in them and as if they haven't been spying on them all night. Jamie felt kind of weird and exposed by this but it was what she had come to expect of them.

"Good morning." she uttered almost awkwardly.

Her sister Zoey was the first to dart next to her in her usual inhuman speed. She was dressed simple in her white tank top and her pink and white polka dot panties. Her honey blonde curls were slightly disheveled and the flawless features of her face were makeup less.

"So Jamie, I heard it through that pesky grapevine that you and Stark did the dirty deed and that you loved it!" she said enthusiastically.

"Yeah they were fucking like rabbits in there; I swear I could hear your screams from a mile away!" joked Damon. He was wearing nothing but his striped Ralph Lauren boxers.

"Language Damon." Her mother said as she walked into the kitchen.

"I take it that you used protection." Elena joked with a sly smile on her pixy-like features.

Jamie ignored all of their mocks and took out a box of Cheerio's from the cabinet and a porcelain bowl from the cupboard.

"You guys like things way too much." was all she said as she poured them into the porcelain bowl.

"What did you think we were going to do with all that moaning going on, sit around and Gossip Girl on TiVo?" Tamsin asked in her usual playful but bitchy tone.

"Well, I heard last week's episode was a must-see." Jamie countered.

"But it wasn't worth missing the first family interspecies relationship, and you seemed to be having a great time, families never miss out on great times." said Edward.

"You sure you weren't faking it?" asked Tamsin.

"No!" Jamie replied, shocked by her statement.

"Well, now you can't where white on your wedding day." Zoey said laughing wildly.

"Okay, okay guys leave my daughter and her boyfriend alone." her father said, coming to her rescue.

"Oh come on dad we're just messing with her." said Erick

Finally she had done making Stark's breakfast and she rushed back to her bedroom where Stark stood in her gigantic closet.

"Wow you have a huge closet."

"After three hundred years, your clothing collection gets out of hand." she said chuckling while she absentmindedly rubbed her vintage Chanel pump.

"So what else do you want to know?" she asked when he never said anything. He looked like he was contemplating deeply before he spoke a word.

"Jamie, how much do really thirst for my blood?"

**Chapter 20: The Snake and the Dove**

**Jamie**

Jamie would have never thought that Stark wanted how much she thirsted for the delicious coppery sweetness of his mortal blood. But she promised that she was going to be honest to him from now on, even if her answers might send him away.

"The truth?" she asked.

"Nothing but." His words came out soft and direct.

How was she to tell him the severity that her vampire instincts desired for his blood? How was she to tell him that the basic nature that was carved into her the day she became a vampire wanted nothing from him but his blood, that if she ever slipped during one of their more intimate moments and let her vampire-self have its way he'd be dead a long time ago? Surely that would have him running but she had to tell him or she would never know for sure how Stark really felt about the whole vampire thing.

"Stark, I. Thirst. For. Your. Blood." She pronounced the words slowly and nervously awaited his response.

He didn't even flinch so she started again.

"Stark I really desire your blood. More than I've ever desired the blood of another. Every part on my instinctual being wants it more than it has wanted anything else and it wants it all. If it wasn't for your body protecting its scent or my uncanny ability to control my vampire urges you'd be dead.

"The night we first exchanged the red liquid of our blood and the first time I drank the sweet nectar of your blood was one of the happiest and pleasure filled moments in my life.

"Your blood, along with Aphrodite's, is the rarest and most powerful source of life force and power one can get from blood in the whole universe, even better than drinking the blood of an incorrupt angel. You two have the blood of the creatures said to be only a myth.

"The blood of the Sacred Two runs through your veins, which could only mean one thing, the beginning of the end the world."

Aphrodite

Fresh from being introduced to wolves, skinned alive and rejected by yet another guy in less than forty-eight glorious hours, Aphrodite ran her hand through her rancid looking jet black hair. She couldn't believe that she would ever be the one to initiate a romantic action but she had to face the truth.

She was doomed when it came to love.

But she knew one thing for sure; they had shared a moment, a beautiful moment at that. Her right hand touched the curves of her lips, she could still smell the musky smell of his cologne, and she could still feel the gentle touch of his lips on hers and the sweet taste of his mouth. She reveled in the few seconds that he kissed her back before he pulled away.

She knew they had something special, something that even Stark couldn't touch. The way Taylor's touch sent shivers running through her body and the way his kiss left her mind running hysterically all over the place. She yearned for the feel of his lips on hers, for his piercing blue eyes to bore into her the depths of her heart.

She knew she was beginning to fall in love again and that scared her but also comforted her, she never thought she could ever love again after Stark and definitely not this fast. She was delving into the murky waters of love and she knew there was a good chance of her coming out of it broken-hearted

She wanted him and all of him, even the scary wolf parts. She could finally understand how Stark could love and stand something that wasn't even alive, let alone human. She wanted Taylor's every being, she wanted to have babies with him and grow old, watching their grandchildren playing out in the terrace while they sipped cups of green tea on the porch. Even if she knew she could only have those things with Stark, she didn't care. As long as she was with Taylor she would be happy, even if she ended up as a wolf, ripping the shreds off of priceless Galliano dresses as she phased into the night.

But then again who was she to take the happiness away from another woman when she knew firsthand how awful that felt? He was married and happy and she wasn't going to ruin his life by ripping that part of him away from him, now was she?

Aphrodite was a lot of things; bitchy, stubborn, vindictive and even selfish but a home wrecker she was not.

But still, what if she could offer him more than his wife could? Would she deprive him of happiness if she just walked away? And if he really was happy and content with his life with his wife then why had he been in the middle of nowhere? Had he run away and if so what had he run away from?

She had a lot of questions that were left unanswered but she was beginning to feel exhausted, rejection did that to a girl.

Those herbs or whatever where finally beginning to work. She could feel her flesh begin to heal and the pain evaporating away. Her physical pain was finally beginning to heal but her emotional pain was left undeterred as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

Amanitia Van Allen

Amanitia couldn't for the life of her figure out where Oliviana had disappeared to. Ever since Marcus had arrived she had been M.I.A. and this was beginning to bug her. She really wanted her to teach her some kickass witch moves so when she stepped into the empty grove Amanitia was left disappointed.

She was beginning to really miss Marcus, ever since he left this morning she been yearning for his presence. She hadn't felt anything like this for another man and before that moment of passionate bliss she was really beginning to wonder if boys where really her thing. Today she realized that boys didn't do it for her, men did.

She missed seeing his stunning green eyes, soft skin and tender lips. Every few minutes her mind kept drifting away to various fantasies about her and Marcus in rather salacious positions and every time it happened she had to mentally shove the thought away before she began living in a fantasy that might not even come true.

She opened the door to her modest closet and took out a pale beige cashmere Burberry trench coat and wrapped it around her body where she wore nothing but a white tank that had the words Bite Me in red in the centre of it and baby pink hot pants. She loved the way the fine wool hugged against the curves of her body and made her warm, even though her vampire blood didn't need it, even in the fifty degree weather. She hugged the sides on her body tightly as she walked through the doors that lead to her father's study.

The room was big and spacious and had a large, arch-like window that showed an incredible view of Marketa's mystical shore. The walls were filled with shelves that contained anything from books to files to snow globes except for one wall that stood empty with only a cherished portrait of her and her father looking as joyous as ever hanging on it. The room was empty and the desk that stood in the centre of the room was a mess. It was full of paperwork and randomly placed open books, only the Apple computer had the privilege to be free of clutter.

She looked at one of the bookshelves where a book caught her eye.

The book was a hardcover King James Bible which had a paper sticking out of the Hebrews section of it. Hesitantly she opened to where she saw the paper was actually an envelope that was addressed to her father.

Feeling guilty she opened the envelope where two pictures, so profound in their beauty, had brought her to tears. Amanitia slumped to the ground and wept softly in pain and loss.

The first picture was one with her parents staring deeply and lovingly in each other's eyes. The picture was so breathtakingly stunning that it caused a slight tremor to run through her body. The way their eyes met in harmony was in perfect alignment. Her mother was lying on her father's bare chest and was looking up at her father who was in turn looking back at her. Their immaculate bond in that picture was indescribable and clearly shown. Her eyes were the same dull green as hers and features were older and more mature than hers but the resemblance was undeniable. Her beauty was breathtaking and perfect and her parents looked more in love than anyone she had ever seen.

_Gosh if I was only lucky enough to have even a fraction of their love one day I'd be eternally grateful._

The first was awe-inspiring but it was the second one was the one that had left her body trembling in the ground and tears rolling down the contours of her face.

The picture was again of her mother, but this time she wasn't with her father and she wasn't alone either, she was with Amanitia.

She was small and only a baby, she looked newly born and her mother's blue scrubs confirmed this. She was lying contently in her mother's arms and was deeply asleep. Her mother was looking at her with such intense love and awe that she couldn't help but feel a deep ache in the middle of her chest, a space of emptiness lay right in the crevice of her heart. Her mother's stunning beauty coupled with the fact that she was lying in her mother arms, even though she couldn't remember the gentle feel of her mother's loving touch and embrace made the tears run faster. Her heart ached with an agonizing emptiness knowing that their skin would no longer touch. Mother and daughter stuck in the space of a perfectly breathtaking picture but forever torn apart by death.

Right then she ached for the feel of her mother's embrace comforting her after a fight, she yearned for the sound of her voice complementing on how big she was getting, she cried for the presence of a disappointed mother after she and her boyfriend were caught in an incriminating position but mostly she hungered for a mother more than anything else in the entire world.

Violently she threw the images away from her and ran her hands through her chocolate brown locks and locked her arms around her legs where she sat with her head between her knees and cried in loss and cruelty of the world. She was grief-stricken that her mother had died right when she was finally finding out who she really was and the fact that now that she needed her mother - _not _Oliviana - but her mother the most, she was dead and gone and there was nothing she could do about it.

Her body was getting uncontrollable in an agonizing emotional distress and she was trembling in grief. She was fooling herself when she thought her newfound witch powers could still have her resurrect her mother and now that these pictures had allowed her to accept her mother's untimely demise she was the saddest she had ever been. If only she could touch her mother one last time, maybe she might feel less like the world had robbed her from the most important person in her life? Maybe she could gain the courage to overcome the grief-stricken way she felt in that very moment?

Her uncontrollable body had resorted in her powers going berserk. She had created a large ring of fire around her and objects were flying around the room chaotically and she had blown the glass from the arch-like window.

Her tremors were slowly slowing down as she concentrated fiercely to calm down. After about a few minutes of intense concentration her body finally stopped but her powers were still running wild. She couldn't control them. She was just too saddened by death that she couldn't overcome their instability no matter how hard she tried.

Just as she was going to give up from mental exhaustion she noticed letter that hung out of the envelope. As she took the paper out the envelope she saw that the letter was crinkled fiercely and that the paper looked old and like it was read a million times. She remembered her father reading the letter several times in tears, he had always told her that it was from someone special and that daddy was okay but she had never believed the second part.

The letter read:

_Dear Alex and Amanitia_

_By now you would have noticed my absence and you would be right to think that I had run away with no intention of ever returning. _– smudge -_ Please don't come and look for me because I'm doing this for us. You know that it's better if I left, better for you, better for Amanitia. They have become too suspicious of my identity and we can't keep hiding from the truth, our love is great but we were not meant for this lifetime, if we were we would not be different species. We cannot keep lying about the identity of my kind for if they ever knew the truth about what I really am and what Amanitia is we would all be prosecuted and God knows what would happen to our immaculate daughter._

_I leave you in the custody of our daughter because I know you can provide for her better than I can, she doesn't deserve to live the life of a fugitive witch that has been banned from her own coven. Oliviana will help you raise her and she would now become Amanitia's official guardian and take over as her mother _-smudge- _as I cannot. _

_Do know that my love for the two of you is profound and eternal and the last few years of my life has been the best and will always remain the best part of my life. Alex I love you, more than I love myself and it has been my utmost pleasure to have met you and to have you as part of my life. _

_To my beautiful Amanitia, my wonderful immaculate daughter, do know that mommy has and will always love you my dear hija. My love for you is incomprehensible and will always remain that way. It kills me that I cannot raise you as my own and that I had to leave you. But you must know that it was the only thing I could do to ensure your safety. I love you more than I can say and I know that your father will raise you well._

_Again I plead with you Alex, please don't come and look for me, as it would do you no good. The two of you will always remain in my heart and you will never lose my utmost gratitude for the love and life you've given me. It is with a heavy heart that I-_

The rest of the letter was too full of smudges - Amanitia was sure it was tears that had caused it - to read clearly but at the bottom it read:

_P.S. there's a necklace at the bottom of the envelope that you must give to my daughter when she's of the right age, tell her it was from her mother and that she should always keep it as way of remembering us as a family._

Eagerly Amanitia dug her hands to the bottom of the envelope where her fingers found a gold chain that had a heart shaped tanzanite pendant gem that was surrounded by a thin rope like gold. It was beautiful to say the least.

When she fiddled with the gem it opened in the middle, in the centre of the inside of the beautiful gem stood a picture of her, her father and her mother.

The picture was beautiful and she couldn't help but smile as the tears streamed down her ebony skin. Her powers had stopped running amuck and she felt better now that she had a piece of her mother with her. She swore she could sense an essence of her soul laced in the making of the all too beautiful piece of jewelry.

She unclasped the latch of the chain that bonded it together and put the jewel around her neck. The tanzanite looked magical against her skin and the cashmere of her tear soaked trench coat.

She was still surrounded by the circle of fire and she allowed herself to softly weep and mourn the loss of her forever dead mother.

Too stuck in her own grief Amanitia hadn't noticed the door open and her dark night Marcus enter the room.

Marcus

When Marcus had entered the room he was immediately taken back by the grief of his princess. Her hair had chaotically fallen over her face and the mascara that surrounded her eyes was smudged deeply. When she looked at him Marcus's heart had sunk. Her eyes were puffy and red, fresh from what must have been a long sorrow-stricken sob. Her bags were clearly visible and her face seemed molded in a mask of pure sorrow and heartache. Marcus knew why she was in pain and felt surprisingly remorseful since he had somehow been a part of the reason her mother was dead.

Slowly he walked towards her, not even flinching at the heat of the fires touch. All he wanted to do was comfort her and to hold her in his arms.

When he reached her circle of fire she looked up at him, with a look of slight excitement in her eyes as she stood up and walked into the safety of his arms.

They locked each other in a sweet, loving and secure embrace. Right then Marcus was sure he was falling for her and right now when she was in emotional pain all he wanted then was to comfort her and to make her happy.

His embrace got tighter as she began to sob on his chest. The cool tears of her sorrow ran down the ivory skin of his bare chest. He didn't know why he had come to her shirtless and why he had a strong urge to see her just a few minutes ago but he had trusted his ancient soul that was finally re-emerging, proving once and for all that even the worst of all monsters were capable of love.

Marcus was sure that he had never felt anything like this in his entire existence, not even when he was a sinless angel of Heaven. He knew that this love was dangerous and could cost them both their hearts and souls, well what was left of his soul anyway. This love was as deadly and forsaken as an angel falling for a demon, as dangerous as evil intimately and lovingly embracing the naive arms of good, as forbidden and strange but unique as a fierce snake loving the immaculate pure white dove.

That was exactly what they were. He was the fierce but deadly snake and she was the fragile and pure dove. Yin and yang. Red and green. Darkness and light. Complete opposites made to destroy each other but forever bonded by their hearts and souls.

And the heart wants what the heart wants.

She looked up into his eyes as if sensing the love and support that Marcus was pouring out of him and into her. She reached out to touch the skin of his left cheek. The heat of her touch burned into his skin and seeped into his soul, partially healing a part of it that was perceived as lost forever. He trembled at her touch. With that single touch she had wrapped her fingers around his heart and was claiming it as her own. She was stealing it from him and he didn't mind.

He bent down to kiss the softness of her rosy lips. The kiss was pure and gentle. It had been their softest but their most intimate. As she tightened her grip around his heart he deepened their kiss. As they flew into a state of complete euphoria, she stopped for a brief moment to take off her beige trench and Marcus gladly helped.

Taylor Carlton

Watching Aphrodite's easy deep and steady breathing sent Taylor in a place that had previously only been occupied by his wife, Ashleigh, but now it seemed that Aphrodite was slowly but surely making a permanent residence there and he was about to give her the key to her new home. The place was a warm place in the centre of his core where his soul and heart nested in harmony.

She looked stellar and peaceful, her disheveled hair only added to her exotic beauty. Her soft olive skin looked flawless and she looked unhurt by his rejection.

He was beginning to resent that rejection even more every minute. He hated the way it made her look. The hurt that sat blatantly in her pupils was ground-shattering. He regretted saying those words the moment they left the crevice of his mouth.

Now she slept soundly and he couldn't help but touch the side of her face that wasn't being occupied by the pillow. Her skin was soft and moist and sent him straight into a world of his own where only he and she existed.

The touch had made her tremble slightly and a light smile dared to pop up on the sides of her lips.

Absentmindedly he ran his hand through the roughness of her jet black her. The roughness of it only added to the intimacy.

He couldn't help but stare in awe at her beauty, from the lashes that curved slightly and naturally along the tips of the eyelid to the light bump in the middle of her chin and the curves of her full pouty lips.

As if sensing his presence she stirred restlessly until her eyelids parted to reveal the dazzling beauty of her crystal clear blue eyes.

"Taylor." she murmured breathlessly.

"Yes, my-" he broke the sentence off before he could finish it.

"Where am I?" she asked in a deep daze.

"You're at the house of the healer." he said paying close attention to every syllable that dared to exit his mouth.

"Oh, can I, can you take me outside, please?" she asked.

"Sure, anything for you." Again, another slip-up exited his mouth.

He gently got her up from her bed and escorted her to the balcony of the house. When they stepped into the light she tilted her head back and seemed to bask in the heat of the midday sun.

Her beauty was aching. Every light that touched the skin of her being only illuminated her beauty and Taylor couldn't help but gasp in adoration. She noticed this and for a second their eyes met before nervously looking away. Taylor could no longer deny the connection he felt when he was with her.

He was in love, or at least immense attraction that he couldn't explain even if he knew every last word in the human vocabulary. He knew he never even really knew her but he felt as though his life was black and white until the day he met her where his life filled with color.

He walked to the edge of the balcony where she now stood and put his hands on the rail of the balcony. Their hands touched briefly before he shot his hand away from her, surprised by the magnitude of electricity that flowed through him with the touch. He shifted away from her awkwardly to the left as if she had leprosy.

She looked hurt by his sudden move and he regretted his impulsive action severely that he wanted to end his life right there. But he couldn't, he had to spend some part of his life with her or he would forever mope, even if he did end up in Heaven.

She opened her mouth as if to say something but shut it immediately. She no longer looked hurt by his mixed signals but rather annoyed. She opened it again but this time sound came out.

"You know what Taylor, I don't know what I've ever done to you but if you going to cringe away from me then you should just leave. I know I look like a freaking ugly hag but I'm _so _sorry! I've been too busy healing from being skinned to deal with my beauty! And if you think-" he stopped her in mid sentence a put his finger on her lip.

"You're beautiful." was all he uttered.

"Then what Taylor? Why do hate me so much? What have I done to fall out of your good graces?" the words were blatant and laced with hurt and confusion and sent a pang of pain through him. If only she knew how much he cared for her.

"I don't hate you..."

"Then what Taylor? I can't keep playing the guessing game with you every five seconds."

"Aphrodite I don't hate you... Aphrodite I, I think I'm falling in love with you."

"Oh..." was all that came from her voice.

"If, if that had made you uncomfortable the-"

"No, it's not that"

"If you don't feel the same way..."

And then she kissed him.

This time he committed fully into the kiss. As the kiss deepened, Taylor grabbed the back of Aphrodite's head and pulled her closer to him. Her kisses were intense and passionate and his response was wholehearted. He basked in the glory of her lips against his and a streak of electricity ran through him as she caressed the back of his neck.

He had never felt this way about anyone this early and it sent him through a deep sensation of animalistic lust mixed in with his utter adoration for his goddess. He fell in love with her in that moment and had rarely been this happy in his entire two hundred years of existence.

Amanitia Van Allen

Amanitia felt heated as she sat on her father's desk in her Bite Me tank and her tight baby pink hot pants. The kiss between the two of them had deepened and Amanitia was running her ebony fingers over the bumps on his ivory chest.

She wanted him. She wanted all of him, every last part. She felt a strange but arousing sensation flutter through her as she thought how good his blood would taste and how magnificent it would feel to feel him inside of her. She couldn't help but bite the soft flesh of his lip softly so that a small trail of his blood ran through her mouth.

The taste was unbelievable. She had never tasted the blood of an immortal and loved the feel of his liquid blood running through her mouth. She kissed him fiercer now and basked in the delicious sensation of the taste his blood mixing with his fiery passion.

"Let's retire to the bedroom." She told him.

Without a word he picked her up, her legs wrapped around his waist, and walked towards her room as they continued to kiss deeply.

When he reached her room he laid her gently on her bed and leaned in to continue the embrace of their lips. She couldn't control the lust and passion that ran through her.

Their moment was intense and intimate and Amanitia was sure she was in love. She had never felt this feeling for anyone in her life before. Every time he touched her it sent shivers through her body and she had to control her body from trembling with all of her being. She had loved Marcus with her whole being and as he leaned on top of her, barely two inches separating his body from hers, she kissed him with passion that rivaled even his own. Her hands were caressing the skin of his naked back and suddenly she felt overdressed.

Slowly and reluctantly she stopped the kiss so that she could take her tank top off, he helped gladly. When her top had come off, it revealed not only her lacy Chantelle black bra but also full exposed her tattoos.

Marcus didn't look mortified like she had thought he would; instead he looked amazed as he slowly traced the intricate tattoos until he reached her hand where he squeezed it lovingly. His gaze fell from the beauty of her God-given tats and into the greenness of her beautiful, cat-like eyes.

His gaze bored into hers and at that moment Amanitia felt his love and admiration for more clearly than if he had said the words aloud. His green eyes were intense and loving and her green eyes tore through the final barriers of his entrapped soul and captured his heart.

Little did he know that she loved him just as much, maybe even more? And that he had already captured the vessel of love that remained in her vacant heart.

Marcus had not filled the empty void that her mother had resided in but his love had made the pain a pain she could bear.

She leaned forward and lightly kissed the flesh of his, now healed lips. He kissed her back, but he returned the kiss with intensity bigger than hers. She couldn't help but feel ecstatic in the way he made her feel. She was happy but vulnerable and willing to give him her all, every part of her being. Every inch of her heart and soul was handed to him, and just like Facebook he accepted her request.

She stopped the kiss and lay comfortably on the bed and slightly tilted her head backwards to reveal the vein that stood prominently on her neck and he leaned forward and kissed in gently but passionately before he dug the whiteness of his fangs into the skin of her neck.

Stark

When I had asked whether Jamie had thirsted for my blood I was expecting a, 'sure Stark your blood is tempting but I have no problem handling myself around you', not a, 'yes I thirst for you blood with a passion and if I had my way you'd be dead.' I felt a little frightened by this sudden revelation but somehow it had made me love her even more. The truth had allowed me to see the real her that she struggled to hide and that had only strengthened our bond. I knew I should be running away screaming VAMPIRE and grabbing the nearest crucifix but the thought of her being away from me for more than twenty-four hours made me want to hurl.

But her last sentence had been the one to really send shivers down my spine.

'The blood of the Sacred Two runs through your veins, which could only mean one thing, the beginning of the end the world.'

The thought ran through my mind as loudly and vividly as if it was spoken out loud. What did she mean that my blood would cause the end of the world? Did that mean that the world was going to end even before I could begin a life with the woman I loved? If so, what could I do to prevent it? I couldn't be ending the world even before I've started living! Life could be relentlessly unfair!

"Jamie, what do mean that my blood would cause the world to end?" I asked in a state of panic and confusion.

"I just told you that I had thirsted for your blood more than I have thirsted for anyone else's and that's the first question that to come to your mind." She asked mystified.

"Yes, that's exactly what I'm askin'" I told her with a sly grin stretching across my lips. "Look Jamie I don't mind that you thirst for my blood immensely, in fact that's kinda flattering, the only thing that bothers me is that it bothers you." I continued.

"Really? You're really sweet you know that. And it doesn't really bother me, ever since you nearly died in the forest and since we started drinking each other's, you know, blood."

"Good! Now back to the question."

"Stark your blood isn't what's causing the death of our Mother Earth. Instead it's a clear indication of the apocalypse, when Satan would finally break through the gates of hell to rule Earth until the Saviors, that's the Sacred Two, can defeat him. After that, no one knows what would happen next. Some predict the Day of Judgment would arrive, others speculate that life would continue after that and that the Earth will be reborn."

"So I have to kill Satan." I said dumbstruck.

"Essentially, yes. It's your purpose and the reason the two of you were born in the same cycle."

"Wow..." was all that could exit my mouth.

I couldn't believe that I would be the one to fight with the devil, with Satan, with Lucifer the morning-star. I couldn't believe that I was born to fulfill an unwritten prophecy, previously seen as nothing but a myth. Didn't Jesus, our _real_ savior, have to do this?

Fuck life's complicated.

I slumped into the chair and sigh deeply, looking at the stunning painting of the Messiah that stood on the ceiling of Jamie's closet. This only proved that vampires couldn't be bothered by threats of crucifixes and Holy water.

She sat on my lap and grabbed the sides of my face and her blue eyes looked into the depths of mine.

"Look Stark, babes, you don't have to do anything you don't want and aren't prepared for. When you ready to fight Satan will you only be able to defeat him, no sooner." Her words sent a wave of happiness through my body. Her message was simple but it had made an impact on me. Only when I was ready for an apocalyptic battle was I expected to fight. This had comforted me but didn't take away the massive responsibility I owed the world.

"I love you James, you do know that right."

She answered me in a long passionate kiss and my kiss only heated our coupled passion. As long as I was with her I knew that I'd be okay.

She was my princess of the night.

She was the love of my life.

My love burned for her eternally and would never evaporate nor would our flame ever fizzle.

When our kiss ended I got up and walked to place where my pants lay and I took out a small blue box. I returned to her side and got down on one knee.

"Jamie I worship the ground you walked on. I would always stand beside you no matter what life throws at us. You will always have my heart and my soul no matter what. Even if we were on separate coasts in ten years, my love for you will never stray, there is only you and will forever be you alone. As long as you know that I will always remain happy no matter what the outcome of your answer. James not even death may do us part; our bond has grown too large for the powers of death to kill the way I feel for you. I'm addicted your presence and my heart beats only for you. A day without you is like a day of endless burning. I love you Jamie-Leigh Carlton, even though I'm not at legal age for this and the fact that we barley gone out for one and a half months, I guess you know when you know." I was beginning to get extremely nervous but it was too late to back out now.

"Even if you reject me, I want you to know that I'll always love you every moment of eternity."

Here goes nothing.

"Jamie-Leigh will you do the extraordinary honor of becoming my wife?"

Marcus

Marcus was shocked when Amanitia offered him her neck. What she had offered was the most intimate action a vampire coupling could offer. When they would have done exchanging blood their bond would be unbreakable and he'd be forever linked to her, forever longing her presence and mystic touch. Right then Marcus couldn't care less about the implications that came with the exchange of blood, he was happier and more in love than any other time in his life so when his fangs punctured the skin of her neck it wasn't fear that he thrived from, it was love.

The taste of her majestic and pure blood was intoxicating. The delicious red liquid that passed through his mouth and ran down the opening of his throat was heavenly. Its taste had been nothing he had ever tasted before. Marcus had always believed that the blood of a Tainted Blood was to be revolting and well, tainted with distaste but he had been wrong.

The blood was magnitudes better than the blood of a vampire. Maybe that was because of her power? Maybe it was because of her love for him and his love for her?

Whatever the answer was there was no denying the state of euphoria it had left him when whatever was left of his soul had been healed by her love. He had finally set the evil that bound him aside to bask in the glories of love.

Their souls were molding together and Marcus knew it was only a matter of time before they were eternally bound by blood, love and passion. Marcus just needed to return the favor so he reluctantly let go of her neck and they both sighed unanimously in pleasure where he then traded places with her and she was the one on top of him.

Slowly her young, feminine fangs punctured the ivory skin of his neck and blood rushed out of his body. It hadn't been painful as Marcus had expected it to be, rather an intense wave of pleasure and arousal flooded Marcus' veins and he moaned in pleasure.

Then something incredible had happened.

Marcus was sent into a world where he stood gloriously in a meadow with his young goddess in his arms. They weren't doing anything but embracing each other with a fierce love that rivaled even the best.

They were glowing in a magnificent light of gold and Marcus' ancient heavenly wings had once again become part of him. They were white, glorious and big. They had stretched at least three more feet in the air. He had missed the feeling on his feathered wings on the skin of his back and was thriving in euphoria.

Slowly his wings wrapped around them, completely sealing and protecting them from the harmful ways of the world. In his wings Amanitia looked into the glorious eyes of the fallen angel and kissed his lips tenderly.

As soon as she had stopped drinking, the august vision had ended and their soles where put back into the shell of their body.

"Wow..." they said simultaneously.

The vision had been glorious and had signified the souls being eternally bound. Without another word Amanitia had unclasped the hooks of her lacy black bra, revealing her perfect beautiful breasts and leaned down and kissed him deeply.

There her bare skin on his made him want her even more. The touch of her skin against him had burned his skin and he moaned in pleasure. Their kiss was deep and loving and her lips perfectly molded into his and their skin melted into one another's with the heat of their passion.

When she had pulled away, she stood up and sat on the surface of her vanity table. Abruptly he went to her side in an inhuman speed and kissed her soft lips and his hand gripped the sides of her face making her hair fall carelessly over his hands.

He kissed her deeply and passionately on her lips for a few seconds before retiring to the side of her face where his hands drifted down first down to her neck, then slowly it caressed its way along the sides of her body, briefly and intimately running down the sides of her breasts, until it reached the centre of her waist. His tender lips retreated to her ears where it briefly nibbled on her lobes before moving to the sides of her slender neck where it stopped where her shoulder met her neck and he kissed it deeply while she moaned in pleasure.

His body ached in pleasure and so did hers. He wanted her, in every way mentionable. He couldn't take it anymore; his arousal was too much so he grabbed her shoulders and in an invampire speed laid her on the bed. Adrenaline coursed through his immortal veins as he removed the last of her clothing until she lay naked on the bed, with a look of the same arousal reflecting in her body and eyes that was running through his veins.

He unbuttoned his Calvin Klein jeans and removed the tight, fitting boxers that restricted his 'tool' from much movement and leaned into her until their naked bodies were touching leaving no space between them.

They traded places and once again it was him who way lying on the soft silk of her duvet. She leaned into him until their lips met briefly in a sweet embrace before her kisses ran down the contours of his body.

Marcus moaned heavily in pleasure, uttering her name sweetly after every sumptuous kiss she gave him. Her kisses stopped just above his hips and they made love sweetly all through that night with a human's sensuality but with a vampire's intensity.

End of part 2


End file.
